Une Histoire Révisée de Hogwarts II
by The Slytherin's Heiress
Summary: Tome II : The Chamber of Secrets // “On prend des autres et on recommence”, UA, altération visible de l’histoire originale, Slytherin Powa. Suite des aventures de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.
1. The Chamber of Secrets : Note

Note Introductive (19/07/2003) 

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

– une histoire révisée de Hogwarts –

_   
''Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus''_   


THE SLYTHERIN'S HEIRESS

Titre : **UNE HISTOIRE REVISEE DE HOGWARTS - T****OME**** II : THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

Auteur : The Slytherin's Heiress / slytherin_s_heiress@yahoo.fr ... Écrivez-moi !

Source : _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, par J. K. Rowling, principalement. Autres tomes et œuvres annexes, accessoirement.

Genre : "On prend des autres et on recommence", UA, altération visible de l'histoire originale, ode aux Slytherin. Suite des aventures de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

Disclaimer : Copyright © 1997 J. K. Rowling - _Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000™_. De toute façon, je ne tire de leur usage ni argent, ni gloire…

Remarque : L'auteur – comme spécifié en son temps – utilise toujours sciemment les dénominations anglaises des termes spécifiques, lieux et personnages. Un **LEXIQUE** sera ajouté et régulièrement mis-à-jour afin d'aider tous ceux à qui cela pourrait causer des difficultés.

**Note introductive**

Voici le deuxième volet des aventures de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, que vous avez pu rencontrer lors du Tome I : The Philosopher's Stone. Il est bien sûr préférable, et assez logique quand on y réfléchit (mais les sorciers n'étant pas tous doués en cette matière je préfère le préciser), de lire ce premier Tome avant d'entamer celui-ci… þ

Vous y découvrirez vite que l'histoire tend cette fois à se séparer beaucoup plus du récit original que ne le faisait le Tome I. Ce dernier ayant comme but principal d'introduire les personnages et l'univers magique, il m'était dès lors peu aisé de m'écarter de la ligne générale. _The Chambre of Secrets_ m'offre cependant plus de liberté, dont j'userais sans vergogne, soyez-en assurés…

C'est toujours ZE BIG QUESTION : **qui est le père de Rook… ou les hypothèses plus ou moins foireuses.  
**Je rappelle que l'on n'en sera certain qu'au Tome III... 

Les propositions suivantes (certaines plus sérieuses que d'autres…) ont été faites tout au long du Tome I :

- Un mangemort : Manue (qui en est quasi certaine)  
- Sirius Black : Manue (voix de préférence) et Kin (à du 10 contre 1)  
- Severus Snape : Manue (en deuxième choix), Cryss (persiste et signe) et Kin (y voit une éventuelle possibilité génétique), Mara (autre fan de Snape)  
- Rémus Lupin : Kin (qui doute quand même) et Cryss (qui se rétracte, quoique ça pourrait être le tonton du côté de la mère)  
- Peter Pettigrew : Kin (qui n'y croit absolument pas, question de génétique)  
- Hagrid : Kin (qui réclame qu'on l'abatte, je suis d'accord… ^^;;)  
- Tom M. Riddle/Lord Voldemort : personne n'y croit ^^ 

Si vous voulez donner votre avis, écrivez à slytherin_s_heiress@yahoo.fr

Enfin, la lecture du Tome 5 et les quelques révélations y étant contenues ne devraient (à quelques détails insignifiants près) ne pas influer sur ma propre histoire. Quant à savoir si j'y apporterais les mêmes tenants et aboutissants… Ma foi, qui peut prédire l'évolution de mes propres personnages si moi-même ne le puis… ? Mais à voir la façon dont JKR use (et abuse) des Slytherin, je doute pouvoir suivre le même chemin. SLYTHERIN POWA !!

Bref... Installez-vous confortablement et lisez. 

Voici **UNE HISTOIRE REVISEE DE HOGWARTS - T****OME**** II : THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS** !

The Slytherin's Heiress

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
_~ draco dormiens nunquam titillandus ~_


	2. Lexique

Lexique (20/07/2003 ; upd 28/09/2003) 

**Lexique - Chamber of Secrets**

Dictionnaire des termes spécifiques, lieux et personnages (à l'exception des Mauvais Sorts et Sortilèges, Malédictions, Enchantements et Potions) et leur équivalent dans la langue de Molière, dans leur ordre d'apparition.

- Muggle-born  
Traduction : d'origine Moldue, né de Moldu

- Vampire Hunter  
Trad. : Chasseur de Vampire

- Healer  
Trad. : (litt.) Guérisseur

- Romanian Longhorn (dragon)  
Trad. : Cornelongue Roumain 

- House-Elf  
Trad. : Elffe de Maison

- _Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C_  
Trad. : Décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, article 1875, alinéa C

- _International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute for Secrecy_  
Trad. : Code du secret établi par la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers

- _The Knight Bus_  
Trad. : Le Magicobus

- Stan Shunpike (Knight Bus)  
Trad. : Stan Rocade

- Floo powder  
Trad. : Poudre de cheminette

- _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_, composé de la _Being Division_ (avec e.a. l'_Office of House-Elf Relocation_), de la _Spirit Division_ et de la _Beast Division_.   
Trad. : Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, composé du Service des Êtres (avec e.a. le Bureau de replacement des Elfes de Maison), du Service des Esprits et du Service des Animaux.

- Puffskein  
Trad. : Boursque

- Jarvey  
Trad. : Chartier

- Fairy  
Trad. : Fée

- Knarl  
Trad. : Noueux

- Mooncalf  
Trad. : Veaudelune

- Bowtruckle  
Trad. : Botruc

- Diricawl  
Trad. : Dirico

- Fwooper  
Trad. : Focifère

- Golden Snidget  
Trad. : Vivet Doré

- _Muggle Protection Act_  
Trad. : Acte de Protection des Moldus

- Malfoy Mansion  
Trad. : Manoir Malefoy

- _Misuse of Muggles Artefacts Office _  
Trad. : Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat moldu 

- _Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks  
_Trad. : Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste. Explosion garantie sans chaleur.

- _Break with a Banshee_ par Gilderoy Lockhart  
Trad. : Flânerie avec le Spectre de la mort

- _Gadding with Ghouls_ par Gilderoy Lockhart  
Trad. : Vadrouilles avec les goules

- _Holidays with Hags_ par Gilderoy Lockhart  
Trad. : Vancances avec les harpies

- _Travels with Trolls_ par Gilderoy Lockhart  
Trad. : Randonnées avec les trolls

_- Voyages with Vampires_ par Gilderoy Lockhart  
Trad. : Voyages avec les vampires

- _Wanderings with Werewolves_ par Gilderoy Lockhart  
Trad. : Promenades avec les loups-garous

- _Year with the Yeti_ par Gilderoy Lockhart  
Trad. : Une année avec le Yéti

- Obliviator  
Trad. : Oubliator

- Cleansweep Six  
Trad. : Brossdur 6

- Knockturn Alley_  
_Trad. : Allée des Embrumes

- _Borgin and Burkes_  
Trad. : Barjow & Beurk

- Mudblood  
Trad. : Sang-de-Bourbe

- Flesh-Eatin' Slug-Repellent  
Trad. : produit contre les limaces

- _Magical Me_, par Gilderoy Lockhart  
Trad. : Moi le magicien

- The Whomping Willow  
Trad. : le Saule Cogneur

- Floo Network  
Trad. : Réseau de Poudre de Cheminette

- Peruvian Vipertooth.  
Trad. : Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou

- _Office of Misinformation_  
Trad. : Bureau de Désinformation

- Hogsmeade  
Trad. : Pré-Au-Lard

Liste (et éventuellement équivalent dans la langue de Molière) des Mauvais Sorts (_Jinx_/_Hex_) et Sortilèges (_Spells_), Maléfices (_Curses_), Enchantements (_Charms_) et Potions (_Potions_), dans leur ordre d'apparition.

- Love Potion  
Traduction : Philtre d'Amour

- Amplification Spell  
Formule : _Sonorus_  
Effet : amplifie le son  
Trad. : Sortilège d'Amplification

- Hover Charm  
Formule : _Wingardium Leviosa_  
Trad. : Sortilège de Lévitation

- Silencing Charm  
Formule : _Silencio_  
Effet : rend inaudible tout son proféré par celui touché par le sort  
Trad. : Sortilège de Mutisme

- ...  
Formule : _Lumos_  
Effet : illlumine l'extrémité de la baguette

- Disillusionment Charm  
Effet : cache la véritable nature magique de quelque chose   
Trad. : Sortilège de Désillusion


	3. 1 The Worst Birthday

Chapitre Un : The Worst Birthday (19/07/2003 ; upd 25/07/2003) 

– CHAPITRE UN –

**_The Worst Birthday_**

Tutung tutung tutung … VLOUSH  
BANG !  
Tutung tutung tutung…  
Le garçon semblait indifférent à tout, son regard perdu au loin, vers cet horizon qui défilait tantôt lentement, tantôt à si vive allure qu'il en devenait presque indiscernable, juste un entremêlement de taches allongées et colorées. Il était seul dans son compartiment, dans un de ses anciens wagons au charme un peu désuet, aux parois recouvertes de bois laqués et aux vieilles banquettes de velours usé. Le reflet de son visage sur la vitre affichait une expression vaguement mélancolique, et accentuait la pâleur de l'original et le contraste de ses cheveux de jais mi-longs encadrant ses joues maigres, s'égarant jusqu'à ses épaules. Des yeux sombres, des lèvres minces, un nez fin et affilé… À part peut-être une expression un peu sévère pour un garçon qui venait somme toute à peine d'atteindre son douzième anniversaire, il n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire en soi. Encore que…  
D'un geste sec, il ramena une mèche rebelle derrière une oreille, dévoilant un instant la légère marque rosée tranchant sur la blancheur de son front. Une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune. Il était heureux que le compartiment fut vide, car s'il ne l'avait point été, il aurait dû subir aussitôt, à sa plus grande contrariété, le regard et l'enthousiasme des curieux. Car cette cicatrice avait fait instantanément de lui un être à part, et même célèbre chez tous les sorciers, bien qu'il ne se rappelât rien de ce qui avait entraîné cette célébrité. En effet, cette cicatrice n'était autre que les vestiges du sort mortel que lui avait lancé, alors qu'il n'avait qu'à peine un an, le Mage Noir le plus puissant depuis des siècles, Lord Voldemort, dont peu de sorcier osaient même encore maintenant prononcer le nom… Sort auquel il avait mystérieusement survécu, réduisant en un même temps à néant les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans que personne ne puisse seulement comprendre comment ni pourquoi. Seul survivant donc de l'attaque, le bambin avait été envoyé en Roumanie, au sein de la famille de sa marraine.  
Tutung tutung tutung…  
Bien qu'il fut courant, pour tous les jeunes sorciers d'Europe de l'Est, de faire ses études dans la célèbre école de Durmstrang, Romeus – ou Rook comme il avait choisi de se faire plutôt appeler et comme nous le désignerons dans la suite – avait choisi l'année dernière de partir pour l'Angleterre, et de s'inscrire à la _Hogwart Shool of Witchcraft and Wizardry_, dirigée par le célèbre professeur Dumbledore. Sa famille, malheureusement, en avait été profondément offensée, et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait maintenant, en cette belle journée de la fin août, seul, enfermé dans un des vieux wagons vert sapin et écaillé du Transilvania Express, en route vers l'Angleterre, au lieu de fêter son douzième anniversaire entouré de ceux qu'il aimait…  
Tutung tutung tutung … VLOUSH  
BANG !  
Tutung tutung tutung…  
Rook grimaça au choc du changement d'allure. Le train semblait passer instantanément d'un lieu à l'autre, parcourant en un éclair d'immenses régions désertiques, pour soudain ralentir aux abords des villes ou villages, et parfois s'arrêter pour prendre des passagers. Ainsi magiquement optimisé, le voyage de Roumanie à Londres ne prenait que quelques 18 heures… 18 heures à ne rien faire d'autre qu'à penser, ressasser et ressasser encore les mêmes idées déprimantes.  
Tutung tutung tutung…  
Pourtant, l'été avait semblé s'annoncer sous de beaux auspices. Son voyage de retour, d'abord, accompagné d'Ariella, sa marraine… Il avait parlé… beaucoup. Elle avait écouté, et rit aussi… Et il avait souri. Et comme si Ariella avait senti qu'elle n'en aurait plus l'occasion à aucun autre moment de tout l'été, elle s'était informée de tout ce qui avait rempli sa vie durant ces longs mois passés si loin d'elle. Des évènements les plus importants aux détails les plus futiles… Tout, et ces milliers de petits riens. Oh il avait gardé certaines choses sous silence, bien sûr. Et elle l'avait senti, mais s'était abstenue de poser toute question… Puis il lui avait montré l'album de Hagrid, rempli des photos de sa mère. Et ses beaux yeux azur s'étaient mouillés. Alors il s'était mis à ses côtés, et elle l'avait à nouveau serré dans ses bras.   
Elle ne l'avait plus refait de tout l'été. Même pas hier soir, quand il avait quitté, seul, Twilight Castle – le château ancestral –, et que les chevaux emportaient son carrosse. De telles effusions n'étaient pas de mise dans la vieille et majestueuse famille Krásnyi.  
Encore maintenant, Rook se demandait quel effet cela aurait été d'être ainsi enlacé par sa propre mère… si elle avait vécu.  
Tutung tutung tutung … VLOUSH  
BANG !  
Tutung tutung tutung…  
Oui, l'été avait semblé bien commencer, mais de suite, Rook avait senti que la rancune était toujours là. Ses cousins et cousines étaient eux-mêmes progressivement rentrés de Durmstrang, et là, Rook avait perçu la différence. Personne ne l'avait questionné sur son année… Alors que l'on félicitait Ecatarina et Ioana, Luca, Matei et Mikhail, et que l'on célébrait la dernière année réussie de Petru, personne ne s'était inquiété des résultats de Rook.  
Mais cela lui avait semblé peu important, après tout, il avait tout raconté dans le train à Ariella… L'opinion de ses oncles et tantes lui importait peu.  
Tutung tutung tutung…  
La famille Krásnyi était une grande et vieille famille de sorcier de sang-pur. Et fière d'être une grande et vieille famille de sang-pur. Aucun mariage douteux n'avait jamais été consenti, à moins de terribles représailles, et on pouvait faire confiance aux plus vieux membres du clan pour leur sordide et terrible imagination. Si vraiment vous teniez à épouser un ou une sorcière Muggle-born, il valait encore mieux vous faire passer pour mort et changer de nom… Ce qui arrangeait tout le monde. Votre nom disparaissait de l'arbre généalogique familial enfonçant ses racines profondément dans l'Histoire et plus personne ne parlait de vous. Vous aviez disparu, vous n'aviez même jamais existé… Tout le monde vous avait oublié.  
Tutung tutung tutung  
La tradition ancestrale imposait aussi entre autre aux épouses des fils – celles-ci étant de sang-pur bien évidemment – d'incorporer la vie familiale à Twilight Castle, alors que les filles mariées – _bien_ mariées, cela allait de soi – le quittait pour suivre leur mari, leur descendance n'étant plus annotée à l'arbre des Krásnyi, mais à celui de leur époux. Ainsi avait fait Ileana Krásnyi, la grand-mère de Rook – seule fille de sa génération –, qui avait gagné l'Angleterre, et dont aucun des enfants, et encore moins son petit-fils, ne figuraient sur l'immense tapisserie représentant les descendants de l'illustre famille Krásnyi trônant dans l'immense hall d'entrée. La génération suivante des Krásnyi n'avait comporté que deux filles, Mariana et Ariella. Cette dernière ne s'était pas mariée, ayant ainsi pleinement assumé la charge de l'éducation de Rook, autant qu'elle put le faire sous l'ingérence matriarcale de la Grand-Mère. Mariana, elle, avait épousé un sorcier russe de haut rang, Fiodor Karkaroff. Le frère de celui-ci était l'actuel directeur de Durmstrang. Il était devenu une habitude, cependant, que le couple passât les vacances avec leurs deux fils, Aleksander et Mikhail, au château, qui était assez vaste pour abriter une dizaine de famille et même plus si nécessaire. Rook avait parfois bien du mal à masquer le dédain qu'il éprouvait à l'entente du nom de Karkaroff.  
Tutung tutung tutung … VLOUSH  
BANG !  
Tutung tutung tutung…  
Rook était le plus jeune de sa génération et, n'étant pas _techniquement_ un Krásnyi, ne figurait donc pas sur l'arbre, tout comme ses cousins Aleksander et Mikhail. Ecatarina et sa cousine Ioana étaient les seules filles du groupe, et avaient respectivement 14 et 16 ans… Des âges assez énervants chez les représentantes féminines du genre sorcier, remarquait Rook, les demoiselles semblant le trouver tout à fait à leur goût. Il avait passé les semaines suivantes à essayer de les éviter, alors qu'elles le suivaient partout de leur regard mutin et aguichant. Il les soupçonnait fort de vouloir tester sur lui leurs nouvelles formules de Love Potion.   
Des garçons, Luca était le plus jeune après Rook, qu'il dépassait quand même de 3 ans. Puis venaient le frère de celui-ci Matei et son cousin Mikhail, qui allaient entamer leur dernière année à Durmstrang. Les années précédentes, tous trois avaient partagé leurs jeux avec leur cadet, heureux de lui montrer leur tout nouveau savoir-faire… Rook avait beaucoup appris, surtout les plus mauvais sorts et maléfices, et quelques potions à effets plus que comique. Mais l'année dernière, il en avait été très différemment. La première partie de l'été s'était déroulée comme les autres années, et quand les goélands attitrés de Durmstrang avaient apporté les lettres, il y en avait eu une de plus pour Rook. Il avait refusé de l'ouvrir. Quand il était revenu de son voyage éclair en Angleterre et leur avait annoncé à tous qu'il ferait ses études à Hogwarts, ses cousins ne l'avaient plus mêlé à leurs jeux.  
Tutung tutung tutung…  
Durant sa petite enfance, Rook avait sensiblement eu moins de contact avec ses cousins plus âgés. Petru venait maintenant de terminer brillamment ses 7 années à Durmstrang et hésitait entre embrasser une glorieuse profession de Vampire Hunter ou entrer dans quelque célèbre université. Aleksander, le frère aîné de Mikhail, l'encourageait dans cette dernière voie. Il avait entamé l'année dernière de longues et difficiles études pour obtenir le titre honoré et honorable de Healer. Karol, l'aîné de Petru et de Ioana,  assurait pourtant lui-même avec insolence qu'il était tout à fait satisfait d'avoir tout arrêter et d'être entré directement dans la vie active. Sa participation au projet d'études des dragons dans la réserve toute proche le comblait. Petru s'était soudain senti très mal à l'aise et la Grand-Mère avait froncé les sourcils. La profession embrassée par Karol était un sujet délicat à discuter…  
Tutung tutung tutung…  
Le fait de que Petru veuille chasser les vampires avait étonné Rook, surtout que les Krásnyi avait adopté une autre longue tradition transylvanienne consistant à abriter un de ceux-ci dans la plus haute tour de Twilight Castle. En échange le vampire garantissait la sécurité de tous les membres de la famille. Durant ces longues périodes de solitudes, Rook était souvent monté la nuit dans la tour, attendant le retour d'Eridanus. Il savait qu'il aurait été folie de le déranger à son réveil. Une promesse avait beau être une promesse, on ne pouvait se fier à un vampire affamé. Il avait vite appris également à reconnaître les signes qui lui indiquaient si, à son retour, le vampire avait pu se nourrir à sa faim. Dans tel cas, il devenait un très agréable compagnon, et Rook ressentait avec un frisson étrange l'attraction un peu trouble, mélange de danger et de sensualité, que chacun éprouvait devant un tel être d'une jeunesse si éthérée et immortelle et pourtant hautement sanguinaire.  
Tutung tutung tutung…  
On n'eut guère l'occasion de goûter à l'aimable compagnie d'Aleksander de tout l'été, celui-ci se retirant souvent dans l'immense bibliothèque familiale pour y étudier. Le seul à discuter parfois avec Rook – mais toujours à l'extérieur, hors de vue de quiconque – était Karol. Rook aimait beaucoup Karol. Celui-ci était grand et mince, avec de courts cheveux châtains foncés et légèrement bouclés. Un visage allongé et pâle, et des yeux verts et brillants pouvant passer instantanément du désintérêt le plus profond, frisant même l'insolence, à l'amusement le plus total, empreint de malignité et de malice. Il n'était pas bon être la cible de son courroux, mais Rook savait que lui ne le méprisait pas comme les autres. Au contraire, Karol l'approuvait d'ainsi assumer ses choix – même s'il avait dû lui-même avoir à l'évidence du mal à avaler son refus d'aller à Durmstrang. Mais Rook savait que celui-ci avait dû également subir – dans une moindre mesure cependant – le désaccord familial. L'immense réserve des Romanian Longhorns, les dragons indigènes, était sous la responsabilité du _Ministry of Magic_ de Roumanie. Les Krásnyi n'avait jamais eu aucune objection à travailler pour le Ministère, pour peu que le poste convoité ait comporté un minimum d'influence et de reconnaissance. Et un salaire plus qu'honorable. Que Karol se contente d'un poste subalterne d'assistant avait été très mal vu.   
Tutung tutung tutung…  
Il était difficile de dire si Karol souffrait du désintéressement des siens pour son travail. Toujours était-il qu'il semblait très heureux de pouvoir en discuter avec Rook et Rook était non moins satisfait d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Karol avait ainsi raconté nombre d'anecdote, et entre autre l'arrivée inopinée d'un jeune Norwegian Ridgeback orphelin  au cœur de la colonie des Longhorns il y avait quelques mois. Son collègue Charlie Weasley – Rook avait réprimé un sursaut à l'entente de ce nom – s'était empressé de séparer le jeune dragon des autres pour éviter tout accident : les Ridgebacks étaient plutôt agressifs avec leurs congénaires.   
'_Et comment va Norbert, maintenant ?_' avait alors innocemment demandé Rook.  
Karol avait semblé un instant suffoqué, puis un sourire sardonique avait éclairé fugacement ses traits.  
'_Je ne sais pas comment tu es au courant du nom de ce dragon, et je ne tiens absolument pas à le savoir… Tu n'en dirais rien d'ailleurs, un esprit avisé garde toujours ses secrets. Sache cependant, cher cousin, que Norbert va très bien, et qu'il devrait bientôt être apte à être réintroduit dans sa colonie d'origine en Norvège._'  
Tutung tutung tutung … VLOUSH  
BANG !  
Tutung tutung tutung…  
En dehors des discussions avec Karol, se limitant surtout aux dragons, et des bavardages à tendance philosophique avec Eridanus pendant la nuit, Rook passait son temps seul dans sa chambre, triste répétition de l'année précédente. Il avait déjà revu tous ses cours, terminés ses devoirs de vacances, et fouillait régulièrement les archives familiales à la recherche de fragments d'arbres généalogiques pouvant le renseigner plus amplement sur la famille de sa mère, où sur celle des camarades de celle-ci, apparaissant sur les vieilles photos de ses années passées à Hogwarts. Cela avait été une surprise pour lui d'apprendre que sa mère avait passé ses trois dernières années d'études en Angleterre. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle avait été diplômée de Durmstrang, et personne ne l'avait jamais détrompé, même Ariella, et cela semblait lui faire même plus de mal. Même si la raison pour laquelle on lui avait tu ce détail était évidente – il avait suffi de voir leur réaction quand il avait annoncé vouloir étudier à Hogwarts –, il ignorait pourquoi ce changement d'établissement avait eu lieu. Pourquoi les trois dernières années ? Et pourquoi pas avant ? Questions auxquelles il cherchait à répondre en fouillant dans les vieux registres, mais sans aucun succès jusqu'à présent. Aucune référence même à son grand-père, cet homme dont la famille avait été jugée suffisamment digne pour pouvoir accueillir Ileana Krásnyi en son sein et dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.   
Tutung tutung tutung…  
Vers la mi-août, les goélands de Durmstrang avaient à nouveau apporté leurs lettres, suivis de peu par un hibou Grand-Duc de Hogwarts. Le rapace avait jeté un froid à la table du petit-déjeuner, et Rook lui avait hâtivement donné un petit pain avant de le renvoyer, allant ouvrir sa lettre dans sa chambre. Il s'était senti encore plus isolé. C'était le premier signe qu'il recevait d'Angleterre. Malgré leur promesse de lui écrire, il n'avait reçu aucune lettre de Marius… aucune invitation de Blaise à venir passer quelques jours chez lui. Et quand lassé, lui-même avait fait le premier pas et envoyé un hibou – Jet, sa corneille, n'était pas spécialement taillée pour les longs voyages –, il n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Il s'était senti trahi… ce qu'ils avaient tous vécus ensemble l'année précédente n'avait-il donc été rien ?   
Sa première année à Hogwarts avait en effet été pleine de rebondissement. Rien de moins que cela : Rook s'était retrouvé à nouveau en face de Lord Voldemort ! Ou plutôt, du spectre immatériel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci ayant perdu toute consistance depuis leur toute première rencontre, alors que Rook n'avait encore qu'un an, et qu'il avait résisté à son sort mortel. Aidé de ses amis, Rook, cette fois encore, avait réduit à néant les espérances de Voldemort. Le Lord avait tenté sans succès de voler la Philosopher's Stone, afin d'en tirer l'Elixir of Life qui lui aurait apporté une vie éternelle, et ainsi la possibilité de retrouver un nouveau corps solide. Maintenant, il avait de nouveau disparu, et Rook le soupçonnait fort d'être retourné dans ces sombres forêts d'Albanie. Pas trop près de lui, mais pas trop éloigné non plus… Probablement Dumbledore avait-il mis sa famille au courant, ou alors Ariella, car il avait reçu l'interdiction formelle d'encore sortir seul dans les bois, qu'il soit ou non sur un balai. Le fait qu'il ait besoin de s'entraîner pour garder sa place d'Attrapeur au Quidditch ne comptait pas – qui s'en souciait à part lui ? Et comme personne, à part Karol, ne cherchait sa compagnie, il restait le plus souvent cloîtré à l'intérieur. Seul. Abandonné par ceux qu'il avait, par une incroyable faiblesse, cru être ses amis. Ce qui lui était d'autant plus dur, car si on ne choisissait pas sa famille, c'était le contraire en amitié…  
Tutung tutung tutung … VLOUSH  
BANG !  
Tutung tutung tutung…  
La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, et rien n'était plus discernable au dehors, mais Rook ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte, perdu dans ses pensées. La banquette en face de lui s'était changée en un lit confortable garni de nombreux coussins à dentelle, mais Rook n'avait pas envie de se coucher. Il avait eu douze ans aujourd'hui, et il avait passé la journée entièrement seul dans son compartiment. Pas un seul cadeau, pas même un "Joyeux anniversaire" de qui que ce soit, rien… Comme l'année dernière. À peine un rapide "Je t'aime" murmuré au creux de l'oreille par Ariella quand elle l'avait aidé à transporter ses affaires dans le carrosse. Ses beaux yeux azur tellement désolés… Le poids des traditions et le regard de la Grand-Mère pesant tant sur sa triste existence… Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Lui-même avait fait son choix et en subissait les conséquences. Que sa chère Ariella dut en supporter une partie lui était odieux. Mais elle avait balayé en un instant son inquiétude par un doux sourire, et c'est le cœur – un peu – moins lourd qu'il avait vu disparaître les tours sombres de Twilight Castle au loin.  
Tutung tutung … tung… tung…  
Le train ralentissait imperceptiblement. Droit devant on devinait une immense masse sombre, contrastant avec les lumières des Muggles emplissant la nuit. La Manche. Le train entra silencieusement en gare, zigzaguant entre les convois immobiles des Muggles, gagnant progressivement l'entrée du tunnel qu'il finit par prendre. Encore quelques minutes et il serait à Londres.  
Tutung… VLOUSH  
BANG !  
Tutung tutung tutung…  
Le train ressortit à vive allure du côté anglais, plongeant à nouveau dans les campagnes désertes. Bientôt Londres fut en vue, quelques instants encore… et le Transilvania Express vint doucement s'arrêter le long de la voie 6 ½ en gare de King's Cross, en poussant un long soupir.   
Rook rassembla ses affaires et sorti du compartiment, gagnant l'arrière du wagon, d'où il descendit à quai. Laissant un instant ses affaires sans surveillance – il y avait peu de voyageurs autre que lui après tout – il revint en poussant un chariot. Le temps d'entasser ses bagages dessus, les quelques autres rares passagers étaient déjà partis. Le quai était désert, à peine éclairé par quelques rares étoiles perçant la couverture nuageuse. Rook resserra en frissonnant sa cape de voyage sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers le pilier central. Mais quelqu'un y était appuyé…


	4. 2 Dobby's Warning

Chapitre Deux : Dobby's Warning (20/07/2003 ; upd 25/07/2003) 

– CHAPITRE DEUX –

**_Dobby's Warning_**

Rook arrêta son chariot à quelques centimètres de la créature. Il avait reconnu un House-Elf – il y en avait suffisamment à Twilight Castle pour qu'il sache à quoi ceux-ci ressemblaient. Assez petit, de grandes et larges oreilles de chauve-souris, et d'immenses yeux verts et globuleux. Guère de moyen de s'y tromper. Celui-ci avait un long nez, fin et étroit, et ne portait qu'une vieille taie d'oreiller usée et sale, percée de quelques trous pour laisser passer ses membres. Ces créatures étaient entièrement dévouées au Maître qu'elles servaient, et obéissaient scrupuleusement aux ordres de celui-ci. Rook ne savait pas combien exactement servaient au château, mais il y en avait au moins un qui lui avait été spécialement assigné et qui s'occupait de satisfaire à ses moindres caprices. Scroutch était assez dégourdi et d'une loyauté à toute épreuve, mais malheureusement il était désespérément imperméable à toute forme d'humour.  
Rook regarda plus attentivement la créature qui n'avait pas bougé à son approche, comme pétrifiée. Qu'est-ce que ce House-Elf faisait seul par ici ? Il n'y avait plus personne d'autre sur le quai à part lui… il n'était donc pas venu chercher quelqu'un. Rook s'éclaircit la gorge.  
'Pardon… ? Je peux passer ?' fit-il assez sèchement.  
La créature sursauta, ses grands yeux fixés sur lui avec béatitude, et se déplaça de quelques pas sur le côté. Rook voulut avancer son chariot au travers du passage – on accédait au quai 6 ½ en passant au travers du pilier central – mais compris à l'instant pourquoi le House-Elf avait pu demeurer _appuyé_ sur celui-ci : l'avant du chariot heurta bruyamment les briques. Le passage était bloqué.  
'Qu'est-ce que… ?'  
Le House-Elf était toujours là à le dévisager, mais il avait soudain pris un air très ennuyé… coupable, même, pensa immédiatement Rook. Le même air que Scroutch prenait quand il savait avoir fait quelque chose que Rook désapprouvait, comme ouvrir un de ses livres de Magie – Scroutch adorait les livres.  
'C'est toi qui a fait ça ?!' fit Rook, apostrophant le House-Elf.  
Comme il s'y attendait, la créature hocha tristement la tête, clignant ses grands yeux larmoyants. Ces House-Elves étaient en effet aussi incapable de mentir que d'abandonner leur Maître volontairement, aussi mal celui-ci put-il les traiter. Ils étaient destinés à servir la famille de leur Maître jusqu'à leur mort. Le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'un House-Elf était de lui offrir des vêtements. Ce qui signifiait la honte ultime pour eux. Ils préféraient encore souffrir mille morts plutôt que de se voir libérer de ce qui n'était après tout qu'une forme d'esclavage. Car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître à des yeux non avertis, ils semblaient aimer cela… Ces créatures ne semblaient n'avoir d'autres buts dans la vie que de servir. Le House-Elf se prosterna soudain devant lui, son long nez touchant presque le sol.  
'Oh Dobby est désolé, Monsieur !!' glapit-il d'une voix aiguë qui fit grincer des dents à Rook. 'Vraiment profondément extrêmement désolé et confus, Monsieur ! Cela faisait si longtemps, Monsieur… Si longtemps que Dobby souhaitait rencontrer Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, Monsieur !! C'est un si grand honneur pour le pauvre et insignifiant Dobby… !'  
Rook eut un soupir un rien exaspéré. Si maintenant les créatures magiques se mettaient aussi à lui courir après…  
'Ce n'était pas la peine de bloquer le passage pour cela, Dobby ! Voilà, tu m'as vu… Laisse-moi partir maintenant !'  
Mais la créature secoua tellement fort la tête qu'on entendit battre ses oreilles comme un gros oiseau qui tenterait de prendre son envol.  
'Oh Dobby ne peut pas faire ça, Monsieur, vous comprenez ? Dobby est tellement désolé… affligé… effondré ! Mais Dobby ne peut pas laisser passer Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ! Dobby se doit d'avertir Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, Monsieur ! Il se doit de l'avertir… _Celui-Qui-A-Survécu doit retourner chez lui, Monsieur !!_'  
Interloqué, Rook resta un instant sans trouver ses mots. Ce House-Elf refusait de le laisser passer. Il lui bloquait le passage et refusait de le laisser passer… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?!  
'Nom d'un serpent ! Où est ton Maître, Dobby ? J'aurai comme deux mots à lui dire…'  
'Oh non non non, Monsieur… Dobby ne peut pas appeler son Maître, Monsieur ! Mon Maître ne sait pas que Dobby est ici, Monsieur… S'il vous plait, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu doit écouter Dobby !! '  
Abasourdi, Rook vint s'asseoir prudemment sur le bord de son chariot. Cet House-Elf était stupéfiant… sidérant, même. Comment avait-il pu quitter ainsi la demeure de son Maître sans que celui-ci le lui ait ordonné ? Comment avait-il pu oser bloquer le passage vers les autres quais sans ordre express de celui-ci ?! Et pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait encore sur lui ??!  
'Alors ton Maître n'est pas au courant… ?' fit-il, tentant désespérément de comprendre.  
La créature soupira tristement.  
'Oh non, Monsieur… Dobby devra se punir très sévèrement même pour cela, il devra se coincer les oreilles très fort dans la porte du four, et même deux fois… Mais ce n'est pas grave, Monsieur… Dobby à l'habitude… Et Dobby devait prévenir Celui-Qui-…'  
'Mais si tu te coince les oreilles, ton Maître va le voir… il voudra savoir pourquoi tu te punis, non ?'  
'Oh non, Monsieur…. Dobby doit toujours se punir pour quelque chose, Monsieur… Le Maître de Dobby se moque de savoir pourquoi Dobby doit être puni… Il laisse ce soin à Dobby… Parfois il dit même à Dobby de se punir encore. Il dit que de toute façon Dobby sait pourquoi, Monsieur…'  
'Et bien, voilà une charmante famille…' ricana Rook avec un reniflement de mépris.  
'Hélas, pas vraiment, Monsieur. En fait, ce serait plutôt…'  
Mais la créature s'interrompit aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés, semblant horrifiée de ce qu'elle avait failli dire. Le House-Elf commença alors à consciencieusement se cogner la tête contre le pilier en hurlant : 'Méchant Dobby… Méchant Dobby !!'  
Rook grimaça et lui attrapa le bras, le tirant vers lui. Dobby resta un instant à tituber, les yeux troubles, en balbutiant 'V… vilain Dobby…'  
Rook avait rarement vu comportement aussi extrême chez un House-Elf. Bien sûr, lui-même s'amusait fréquemment à mettre à l'épreuve la loyauté de Scroutch, le plaçant devant le dilemme quasi insoluble pour son espèce de choisir entre sa loyauté envers son jeune Maître et celle due envers tout membre de la maisonnée… Il était très amusant de voir la pauvre créature tiraillée, tentant de retenir de la main gauche le geste de la main droite, marmonnant excuses et suppliques jusqu'à ce que, apitoyé, Rook lui ordonne de fermer les yeux, le temps d'exécuter lui-même le délit – par exemple la pose d'un Amplification Spell sur le réveil-matin de Luca –, assuré ainsi de ne point être trahit par le House-Elf puisque celui-ci n'avait rien vu.   
Mais jamais il n'aurait poussé le jeu au point d'obliger Scroutch à s'infliger des coups en punitions d'actes déloyaux réels ou imaginaires. Ce n'était guère une façon bien digne de traiter un être tenu en un rang inférieur, qui n'avait de toute façon pas d'autres choix que de subir votre suprématie.   
Rook savait qu'il n'avait guère besoin de le bien traiter pour s'attirer la loyauté de Scroutch. Mais il savait surtout que cela était une chose sage, car en plus de sa loyauté, il s'assurait ainsi aussi de son affection. Scroutch n'aurait jamais osé quitter, lui, le château sans ordre express de son jeune Maître… Dobby l'avait fait. Il suffirait à Dobby de se punir, sans même avoir à informer son Maître de sa faute, et toute culpabilité lui serait ôtée. Si Scroutch avait osé pareille chose, il serait instantanément mort de honte. Et pas seulement au figuré…  
_La mansuétude envers ses serviteurs n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, mais est un moyen bien plus fort de se les assujettir que les menaces ou le chantage._ Les paroles de la Grand-Mère étaient sages et justes, il en avait l'exemple vivant sous les yeux. Il était toujours plus difficile de trahir quelqu'un qui vous avait toujours bien traité.  
'Bon alors, Dobby, je t'écoute…' fit Rook en soupirant. 'Pourquoi selon toi ne dois-je pas retourner à Hogwarts ? Tu sembles oublier que c'est mon école…'  
'Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ne doit pas retourner à Hogwarts, Monsieur !' s'exclama de suite la créature de sa petite voix criarde. 'De très mauvaises choses se préparent là-bas… Un complot, Monsieur !! Il y a un terrible complot qui se trame, Dobby sait, Monsieur ! Un danger mortel !!'   
'Tu retardes, Dobby !' fit Rook avec un rictus. 'Le complot et le danger mortel, c'était l'année dernière…'  
'Oh non non, Monsieur !! Dobby sait qu'il y a plusieurs semaines Celui-Qui-A-Survécu a encore une fois de plus échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il s'agit de cette année, cette année !! Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ne doit pas retourner à Hogwarts !'  
'Je dois retourner à l'école, je n'ai pas le choix…'  
'Celui-Qui-A-Survécu doit rentrer chez lui !! Il doit écouter Dobby !! Celui-Qui-A-Survécu doit aller à Durmstrang… Pas de danger à Durmstrang… Bonne école… Celui-Qui-A-Survécu doit écouter Dobby !!'  
'Je. N'irai. Pas. À. Durmstrang,' articula sombrement Rook, les mâchoires serrées. 'Il n'en est absolument pas question…'  
Mais Dobby à nouveau, en proie à une détresse sans nom, se tordait les mains et secouait la tête, ses grandes oreilles battant faiblement l'air comme de grotesques ailes de chauve-souris. Un léger sourire échappa à Rook qui se remémorait Shadow, l'amusante pipistrelle de Marius… Mais le sourire s'évanouit. Il ne voulait pas penser à Marius. Celui-ci ne s'était pas même rappelé son anniversaire…  
'Que sais-tu de ce complot, Dobby ? Comment es-tu au courant ? Est-ce que ton Maître est impliqué ?'  
_Stupide question_, se morigéna immédiatement le garçon. Dobby à nouveau avait essayé de parler. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche qu'il avait secoué violemment la tête, s'accrochant au chaudron de Rook pour s'y cogner le crâne en poussant de grands cris.  
'Okay, okay !!' fit hâtivement Rook en lui retirant le chaudron des mains. 'Tu ne peux pas me le dire, je comprends… Mais pourquoi me préviens-tu, _moi_ ? Je ne suis pas le seul élève étudiant à Hogwarts… À moins que…'  
Rook s'interrompit un instant, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, une idée venant subitement de le frapper. Dobby avait cessé de geindre et le regardait de ses grands yeux exorbités semblant chargés d'espoir.  
'Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça a un lien avec Lord Vol…' Rook s'interrompit de suite en voyant le rictus du House-Elf. 'Je veux dire… Tu-Sais-Qui… ?'  
Dobby soupira et secoua la tête.  
'Cela… Cela ne concerne pas… _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_,' insista alors curieusement la créature, ses yeux semblant vouloir lui monter qu'il y avait là un indice…  
Rook se sentait complètement largué. Il se rappelait n'être pas extrêmement doué pour les questions de logique, c'était là un des atouts de Blaise… Mais il chassa vite Blaise de ses pensées. Blaise, le petit Blaise, n'avait même pas daigné lui écrire…  
'Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait tenter quoi que ce soit à Hogwarts… Après tout, il y a Dumbledore, non ?'  
'Dobby sait, Monsieur… Dobby a entendu parler du professeur Dumbledore. Mais il y a des pouvoirs, Monsieur, que même le professeur Dumbledore… Des pouvoirs… qu'aucun sorcier digne de ce nom ne…'  
Avant même que Rook ait pu l'en empêcher, Dobby avait saisi un gros grimoire de ses bagages et s'en servait à nouveau pour s'en frapper, ses glapissements aigus se mêlant aux bruyantes protestations du livre.  
Avec agacement, Rook reprit le volume et le remit dans ses affaires. Il s'était levé et marcha quelques pas, faisant des aller et retour le long du quai, réfléchissant. Dobby ne le quittait pas des yeux, attentif.  
À la fin, Rook revint se planter devant le House-Elf.  
'Bon, je te suis très reconnaissant de m'avertir, mais ma décision est irrévocable. Il est hors de question que je rentre au château. De toute façon, on n'y désire pas trop ma présence…' ajouta-t-il avec un rictus sans joie.  
Peu après l'arrivée du hibou, il avait à nouveau eu une discussion avec la Grand-Mère. Elle avait encore cherché à le faire changer d'avis… lui assurant que son année en Angleterre ne serait pas un trop gros handicap pour pouvoir entrer en deuxième à Durmstrang. Mais il avait encore refusé, et avait dû se retenir pour ne pas se mettre en colère. Quelques jours plus tard elle lui avait apporté le billet de train, lui disant qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien partir maintenant afin de compléter ses fournitures à Londres et rester là-bas jusqu'à la rentrée.   
'Mais peut être qu'ici aussi personne ne désire la présence de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ?' l'interrompit alors Dobby d'une petite voix sournoise.  
Rook resta un instant silencieux, les sourcils froncés. Oui, en effet, il semblait à l'évidence que ni Blaise ni Marius ne voulaient le revoir, et que c'était pour cela qu'ils…   
'Et attends une minute ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?' fit-il brusquement, un doute l'assaillant.  
Soudain paniqué, Dobby balbutia avant de lâcher précipitamment : 'Dobby disait juste… Dobby disait que peut-être les amis de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ne voulaient pas qu'il revienne… Que c'était peut être pour cela que les amis de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ne lui avaient pas écrit… ?'   
'Et comment sais-tu, vile créature, que mes amis ne m'ont pas écrit ?' s'exclama alors Rook, ses yeux gris acier étincelants. Il saisit à l'instant Dobby par ce qui tenait lieu de col sur l'absurde taie d'oreiller le vêtant et le fusilla du regard.  
POP !  
Le House-Elf disparut soudainement pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin, geignant et tenant dans ses mains un petit paquet de lettres.  
'Dobby est désolé, Monsieur…' couinait-il. 'Mais Dobby croyait que peut être Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ne retournerait pas à Hogwarts, si Celui-Qui-A-Survécu pensait que ses amis l'avaient oubliés… '  
Il était prudent que Dobby se soit éloigné, car Rook bouillonnait tellement de rage qu'il aurait pu l'étrangler de ses propres mains…  
'Donne. Moi. Mes. Lettre,' siffla-t-il, contenant difficilement sa colère.  
'Celui-Qui-A-Survécu doit promettre, Monsieur…' fit doucement Dobby en reculant prudemment d'un pas. 'Il doit promettre qu'il rentrera chez lui, qu'il n'ira pas à Hogwarts…'  
Mais Rook avait saisi sa baguette et en menaça le House-Elf.  
'Tu me donnes ces lettres tout de suite, ou sinon… !'  
'Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ne peut pas faire la Magie en dehors de l'école, Monsieur… !!' glapit Dobby qui avait fait un bond en arrière. 'Celui-Qui-A-Survécu doit promettre à Dobby et Dobby lui remettra les lettres… !!'  
Rook serra les poings. Il avait oublié ce stupide décret interdisant aux sorciers mineurs d'user de la Magie… Il ne s'en était pas préoccupé chez lui, le château étant suffisamment protégé de toute inquisition – fut-ce même du Ministère roumain – pour que rien qui puisse s'y passer n'en transpire. Et le nom de Krásnyi était encore suffisamment craint pour qu'aucun officiel n'ose s'en inquiéter. Mais il était de retour en Angleterre, ici… Rook serra les dents et articula lentement : 'Pour la dernière fois, Dobby, je ne retournerais pas en Roumanie… _Donne-moi mes lettres_…'  
La créature prit alors un air profondément désolé et accablé, secouant tristement la tête.  
'Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ne donne pas le choix à Dobby, alors… Dobby ne voulait pas en arriver là… Mais Celui-Qui-A-Survécu doit savoir que Dobby ne fait cela que pour son bien…'  
Et avant que Rook ait pu commencer sérieusement à s'inquiéter, le House-Elf avait claqué des doigts, et l'entièreté de ses bagages s'était soudain élevée en l'air. Un autre claquement de doigts, et le tout fut projeté au travers du pilier central – le passage soudainement réouvert – et Rook entendit le fracas de son chaudron heurtant le sol du quai côté Muggle. Avec un CLAC, Dobby disparut instantanément.  
'Oh le con…'  
Horrifié, le cœur battant, Rook se dirigea vers le pilier, et après un instant d'hésitation, se décida à le franchir. Si jamais il y avait eu des Muggles de l'autre côté au moment où tout ses bagages avaient surgit du pilier, il allait pouvoir s'attendre à d'énormes problèmes… Mais après un rapide coup d'œil alentours, Rook put constater que le quai était aussi désert que celui qu'il venait de quitter. Il n'y avait eu aucun témoin. Lentement, il se laissa glisser au sol, avec un profond soupir de soulagement. Mais à peine toucha-t-il terre qu'un hibou surgit, lâchant une lettre sur ses genoux et disparut. La lettre était cachetée du Ministère.   
'Ça c'est le bouquet…'  
Le cœur serré, Rook ouvrit la lettre, dépliant la feuille de parchemin.  
Comme il le craignait, le Ministère avait été informé de l'usage d'un Hover Charm, ce soir, quai 6 ½ gare de King's Cross à 1 heures 13 minutes, et semblait croire qu'il s'agissait de lui… Aussi, on lui rappelait aimablement qu'aucun sorcier mineur n'était en aucun cas autorisé à faire usage de la Magie en dehors de son école (_Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C_) et on l'assurait que la prochaine incartade serait immédiatement et sévèrement punie par l'expulsion pure et simple de la-dite école. Le tout était suivi d'un non moins aimable deuxième rappel que l'usage de Magie en un lieu où cela pouvait être remarqué par des membres de la communauté non-magique (délicieuse métaphore pour le terme de Muggles) était gravement délictueux selon la section 13 de l'_International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute for Secrecy_. _Yours sincerely_ et blablabla…   
Rook soupira à nouveau de soulagement. Il s'en tirait somme toute assez bien… Après tout, c'était le jour de son anniversaire, et il était là, seul, en pleine nuit, épuisé après un voyage de plus de 18 heures, avec ses bagages éparpillés tout alentour, interdit de faire usage de Magie, avec un premier avertissement du Ministère qui le menaçait de renvoi à la prochaine erreur, et complètement abandonné par ses amis  
Non, ses amis ne l'avaient pas abandonné. Il avait au moins cette certitude, puisque Dobby avait avoué avoir intercepté les lettres. Mais qui pouvait dire maintenant si ceux-ci n'allaient pas être offensés de son silence ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait ressenti lui-même ? Peut-être qu'ils ne voudraient même plus lui adresser la parole… Mais il lui était impossible de les contacter… pas ici. Il ne pouvait utiliser de Magie, et Jet ne serait pas là avant deux jours… Elle détestait les longs voyages. Avant de partir, il avait toujours envoyé un message par hibou – sans grand espoir – à Blaise et Marius, les informant de son retour, mais ceux-ci ne l'avaient jamais reçu : il avait reconnu les enveloppes dans la main de Dobby.  
Rook se releva péniblement et commença à lentement entasser ses bagages sur le chariot. Puis il gagna le hall de la gare, et sortit sur la grande avenue. À part quelques rares voitures passant rapidement tous phares allumés, la rue était déserte. Rook leva sa baguette et l'agita doucement.  
BANG  
Un immense autobus à double impériale d'un violet vif venait d'apparaître soudainement de nulle part. Sur le pare-brise on pouvait lire _The Knight Bus_. Un jeune homme en descendit automatiquement. Il portait un uniforme violet, des oreilles décollées et pas mal de boutons sur la figure.  
'Bienvenue dans le Knight Bus, transport d'urgence pour sorciers ou sorcières en perdition, ânonna-t-il d'un air blasé. 'Faites juste un signe avec votre baguette magique, montez et nous vous emmènerons où vous voulez. Mon nom est Stan Shunpike et je serai votre contrôleur ce s…'  
'Je veux aller au Leaky Cauldron, à Londres,' le coupa Rook. 'Combien ?'  
'Heu…11 Sickles… Mais pour 13 vous avez droit à un chocolat chaud et pour 15…'  
Mais Rook avait déjà payé sa place et était monté, hissant péniblement ses affaires dans le bus. Stan vint lui donner un coup de main quand il s'immobilisa soudain, ses yeux fixés sur le front de Rook. Irrité, le brun ramena ses cheveux devant sa figure pour masque la cicatrice.  
'Ça… ça alors…,' balbutiait Stan. 'Mais mais… tu es…'  
'Pressé et fatigué…' lâcha sèchement Rook. 'Vous m'aidez ou vous regardez ?'   
Stan, peut-être un peu vexé, ferma sa bouche et aida Rook à transporter tous ses bagages au fond du bus. Celui-ci ne comportait pas de banquettes mais des lits en cuivre, et les fenêtres étaient masquées par des rideaux. Le bus étaient quasi désert. Stan lui désigna sa place.  
'On refait un rapide saut en Écosse – c'était là qu'on était avant que tu fasses signe. On doit y déposer ce bonhomme…' Stan fit un signe du menton vers un bonnet de nuit dépassant des couvertures du lit en face. 'Après on repassera à Londres pour te déposer…'  
Rook s'était simplement assis sur les couvertures. Il n'avait pas plus envie de dormir ici que dans le Transilvania Express. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Stan qui était toujours là…  
'Euh… Excuse-moi mais… Est-ce que tu es vraiment….'  
Rook poussa un soupir, et hocha la tête, tournant ensuite ostensiblement son regard vers la fenêtre dont il tira les rideaux pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur. Stan laissa échapper un gloussement horripilant et rejoignit le conducteur à l'avant du bus. Il y eut un BANG, et Rook dut se retenir à la paroi pour ne pas basculer en arrière, déséquilibré par le démarrage.  
À l'extérieur, le décor avait changé, et lui rappelait vaguement le paysage de Hogwarts. Le Knight Bus se déplaçait de la même façon que le Transilvania Express au plus fort de sa vitesse, à cet exception près que le bus ne devait pas rester dans des rails. Il ne semblait pas considérer devoir rester sur les routes non plus, car il montait régulièrement sur les trottoirs, où les réverbères, les boîtes aux lettres et les poubelles devaient faire un bond pour l'éviter. Rook essayait de se concentrer sur le trajet afin d'éviter de penser à l'avertissement de Dobby.   
Stan se leva et vint réveiller le sorcier en face, alors que le Knight Bus s'arrêtait dans un crissement de frein. Encore tout ensommeillé, l'homme descendit en baillant, n'ayant même pas pensé à ôter son bonnet de nuit. Un autre BANG et Rook vit qu'on était de retour à Londres. Il suivit vaguement de l'œil les immeubles et les bancs publics s'écarter du chemin du bus, puis le conducteur écrasa à nouveau la pédale de frein. Le Knight Bus vint s'arrêter en un long dérapage juste devant un pub d'aspect miteux. C'était le Leaky Cauldron, au fond duquel se trouvait le passage magique vers la Diagon Alley.  
Stan aida Rook à descendre ses affaires. Le jeune homme resta un moment immobile à contempler Rook, semblant hésiter à lui poser les questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête, mais heureusement, le conducteur l'appela soudain. Un nouvel appel de Manchester. Stan regagna hâtivement le bus et celui-ci disparut dans un dernier BANG.  
Rook était harassé… Il avait dû se lever à l'aube pour prendre son train, et depuis n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il traîna misérablement ses affaires jusqu'à la porte, et dut y frapper à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à réveiller le vieux Tom. Celui-ci, en robe de nuit, le regarda bouche-bée (cette fois, il l'avait reconnu du premier coup d'œil) et l'invita prestement à rentrer.  
'Vous avez l'air épuisé, mon jeune Monsieur… Non, non laissez cela, les House-Elfves vous apporterons tous ça… Montez, montez… La même chambre que l'année dernière, cela vous convient, Monsieur ? Vous voulez boire quelque chose avant de vous coucher ?… Je préviendrais qu'on ne vous réveille pas trop tôt. Vous n'avez rien de prévu pour demain, n'est-ce pas ? Attendez, je vais vous aider à vous débarrasser…'  
Rook se laissa guider et ne réagit même pas quand Tom lui retira sa cape de voyage. Trop épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'endormait. Tom lui retira doucement ses chaussures, le couvrit et quitta silencieusement la chambre…  
'Bonsoir et bonne nuit !' lâcha d'une voix endormie le miroir quand le vieil aubergiste passa devant lui.  
Mais si la nuit fut bonne, elle fut malheureusement bien courte. Malgré la promesse du vieux Tom, Rook fut réveillé vers 8 heures à peine par une cavalcade dans les escaliers. Sa porte s'ouvrit en grand et une voix bien connue cria son nom. Il fallut quelques instant à Rook pour reconnaître, à travers ses yeux clignotants, la petite silhouette inquiète de Blaise.


	5. 3 The Cosy Little Nest

Chapitre Trois : The Cosy Little Nest (23/08/2003) 

– CHAPITRE TROIS –

**_The Cosy Little Nest_**

Rook se redressa dans son lit, sa première réaction étant d'afficher l'air le plus froid et distant qu'il put. Blaise l'avait ignoré tout l'été… Mais il se rappela alors que ce n'était pas de la faute du petit garçon mais bien celle de Dobby et sa rancune fondit aussitôt. Blaise était resté sur le pas de la porte, indécis. Rook reconnut la petite expression misérable qu'affichait d'ordinaire celui-ci quand il avait peur d'être rejeté.  
'Bonjour Blaise…' fit-il avec un léger sourire, de son ton le plus avenant et amical.  
La petite voix flûtée murmura un timide salut en retour. Blaise avait baissé les yeux et semblait étudier attentivement les lattes du plancher. Rook se tut. Le petit brun en avait visiblement gros sur le cœur, mais semblait ne pas savoir comment commencer. _Il est sûrement en colère contre moi_, pensa Rook avec regret._ Parce qu'il n'a reçu aucune réponse de ma part…_  
'Tu… tu m'en veux ?' lâcha cependant finalement Blaise d'une toute petite voix, prenant Rook complètement au dépourvu.  
Le brun haussa les sourcils. Lui en vouloir ? Mais pourquoi ? Un instant il se demanda si Blaise lui avait vraiment écrit cet été, et si l'interception de son courrier par Dobby n'avait été qu'une coïncidence… Mais il se rappela avoir remarqué au moins une lettre dont les pattes de mouche indiquant le destinataire avaient clairement été tracées par Blaise. Alors… ?  
'Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir ?' demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.  
Son regard croisa celui vibrant de Blaise. Le petit garçon hésita, puis finit par lâcher le morceau.  
'J'ai écrit plusieurs fois pour t'inviter et… tu n'as pas répondu.'  
La dernière phrase avait été prononcée tout bas, presque indistinctement, comme s'il craignait que Rook puisse prendre ça comme un reproche. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Rook ne pas vouloir aller chez lui… D'après le peu que son ami lui en avait raconté, sa famille provenant d'une longue lignée de sorcier, et il habitait un immense château, probablement étaient-ils aussi très riches… Qui voudrait quitter un endroit aussi confortable pour l'humble petite maison d'un modeste employé du Ministère ? Qui voudrait seulement passer l'été avec un petit garçon brun et pleurnicheur, toujours le nez fourré dans ses livres et…  
'J'aurais été vraiment ravi d'accepter ton invitation…'   
Blaise releva le nez, n'osant croire en ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais Rook lui souriait.   
'Seulement, pour faire court,' reprit celui-ci,' je n'ai pas reçu tes lettres. Ni les tiennes, ni celles de quiconque d'autre…'  
'C'est vrai ?' s'exclama Blaise, ravi. 'Mais c'est formidable !!'  
Mais il se rattrapa vite, semblant se rendre compte que ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait être mal interprété.  
'Je veux dire… c'est chouette que tu veuilles bien venir à la maison. Mais c'est bizarre pour les lettres… Comment ça se fait… ?'  
'Je vais tout te raconter, promis. Ets-ce que je m'habiller d'abord et prendre mon petit-déjeuner ?'  
'Bien sûr, je vais te laisser… Maman est en bas, tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre.'  
Rook arqua un sourcil.  
'On était inquiet pour toi…' se crut obligé d'expliquer Blaise. 'De n'avoir aucune nouvelle, je veux dire. Et puis ce matin, à peine arrivé au bureau, papa nous a envoyé un message. Il a dit que tu venais d'arriver et que tu avais reçu un avertissement du Ministère cette nuit pour avoir fait de la Magie…'  
'Ce n'était pas moi…' fit Rook en se renfrognant. 'Je t'expliquerais…' ajouta-t-il devant l'air perplexe de Blaise.  
'Ça m'étonnais aussi… Mais Maman et moi, on a décidé de venir te chercher…'  
'Me chercher ? Tu veux dire… pour que j'aille chez vous ?'  
'Bien sur… enfin, si tu veux toujours bien…'  
'Si je veux ?! Mais c'est super !!'  
La joie de Rook n'était pas feinte. Après plus de la moitié des vacances passée dans une relative solitude, l'idée de vivre chez Blaise lui semblait follement séduisante. Beaucoup plus que de se retrouver seul à nouveau au Leaky Cauldron avec rien que le vieux Tom comme l'année passée. Et le sourire qui illumina le visage du petit brun lui mit autant de baume au cœur. 

* 

Après une rapide toilette, Rook descendit rejoindre Blaise dans la salle. Celle-ci était déserte à l'exception d'une seule table occupée et Rook y reconnut la maman de son ami, qu'il avait entraperçue à la gare à la fin de l'année passée. Elle jetait des regards mi-intéressés mi-effrayés autour d'elle, et regardait suspicieusement un miroir qui lui avait déjà fait quelques remarques désobligeantes sur sa tenue et sa coiffure. Rook se souvint qu'elle était Muggle, mais en s'approchant, il convint que le miroir devait vraiment être difficile, ou myope, car il la trouva très jolie. Habillé très simplement d'un chemisier à fleur sur un pantalon clair, elle semblait encore assez jeune. Ses longs cheveux châtains avaient été ramenés en arrière et maintenu par une barrette. Elle avait de doux yeux bruns, avec un nez un peu pointu qui faisait se dire au jeune garçon qu'elle ne devait cependant pas manquer de caractère. Elle sourit quand il s'approcha et Rook aima son sourire.  
'Madame Zabini… Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer…'  
'Tu peux m'appeler Stéphanie, Rook,' fit-elle avec un très léger accent français, alors que Rook se sentait stupidement rougir. 'Blaise nous a beaucoup parlé de toi… Charlotte mourait d'envie de te rencontrer. Assied-toi…'  
Rook se rendit alors compte qu'il était resté bêtement debout. Il baissa les yeux et s'assit précipitamment, rougissant d'autant plus. Il avait dû paraître bien impoli à ainsi fixer la jeune femme ! Il remarqua, installée entre Stéphanie et Blaise, une petite fille – probablement la fameuse Charlotte – aussi brune que l'était son frère et qui le dévisageait d'un regard perçant, tout en dissimulant à moitié son visage derrière une immense tasse de chocolat brûlant.  
'Bonjour Charlotte…' fit-il.  
La petite fille battit des paupières mais ne dit rien, gardant ses grands yeux bruns suspicieux fixés sur Rook.  
'Elle est un peu intimidée,' s'excusa Stéphanie avec un clin d'œil, et Blaise ricana. Profitant que sa mère regardait maintenant ailleurs, Charlotte jeta un regard furieux à son frère.  
Tous quatre déjeunèrent de fort bon appétit et Rook raconta la stupéfiante histoire de Dobby, sans pour autant parler du prétendu complot – cela lui aurait déplu de paraître trop _mélodramatique_ devant la maman de Blaise. Il se contenta d'expliquer que la créature avait intercepté tout son courrier, sans qu'il sache bien pourquoi, puis avait jeté ses bagages au travers du pilier… Stéphanie avait écouté les yeux écarquillés.  
'Je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler d'un House-Elf se comportant de façon si bizarre. Il est vrai que nous n'en avons pas à la maison, Pietro' – Rook supposa qu'il devait s'agir là du papa de Blaise… – 's'y est toujours opposé. Et après tout qu'en ferions-nous, puisque nous avons un lave-vaisselle ?'  
Rook haussa un sourcil surpris, se demandant ce que pouvait être un _laafvéssaile_, mais Blaise sourit et lui souffla qu'il lui montrerait.   
'C'est quand même une histoire bien étrange…' murmura Stéphanie. 'Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'en penserait Pietro. Après tout, il s'y connaît un peu avec ces créatures. Tu reprends un croissant, Rook ? Charlotte ?'  
Charlotte sursauta et cessa un instant de fixer Rook pour prendre le croissant qu'elle mouilla consciencieusement dans son chocolat. Alors qu'il terminait son propre croissant, Rook nota l'air préoccupé de Blaise.  
'Je me demandais à qui pouvait bien appartenir cet House-Elf….' répondit Blaise à sa question. 'Je veux dire… bloquer tes lettres, jeter tes affaires… ça ressemble à une farce, non ?… Et il n'y a pas tant de famille que ça à posséder des House-Elves… On les trouve souvent dans des manoirs ou des châteaux et se sont souvent là les demeures de très vieilles familles de sorciers… Qui parmi eux pourrait vouloir te jouer un si mauvais tour ?'  
Une idée frappa alors soudain Rook, qui comprenait maintenant où Blaise voulait en venir. Tous deux s'entreregardèrent. Un même nom semblait s'être instantanément formé sur leurs lèvres.  
'_Draco Malfoy_.'  
'Allons allons Blaise… ce n'est pas parce que ton père a eu des mots avec Lucius Malfoy qu'il faut suspecter sa famille entière de vous faire des misères…' les interrompit Stéphanie. Mais avant que Rook ait put questionner Blaise sur ce qui s'était passé entre Mr Zabini et Mr Malfoy, Stéphanie avait repris.  
'Alors Rook, tu es juste de passage, ou tu restes ici jusqu'à la rentrée ?'  
'… Jusque… jusqu'à la rentrée,' fit-il. Il espérait qu'on ne lui poserait pas de question. Il n'avait pas encore envie de parler de sa famille maintenant…  
Stéphanie jeta un rapide regard à son fils avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Rook.  
'Ça te plairait de venir à la maison… ?' demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
Rook sourit immédiatement et hocha la tête.  
'Blaise m'a déjà demandé. Ce serait avec plaisir, Mad…'  
'Stéphanie…' l'interrompit la jeune femme.  
'Sté… Stéphanie.' Et Rook enragea de se sentir à nouveau rougir.  
La jeune femme se leva avec entrain.  
'Bien, puisque c'est réglé et que tout le monde a fini, on va pouvoir y aller… Hélas.' Et elle eu une comique petite grimace.  
'Maman n'aime pas voyager avec la Floo powder…' chuchota Blaise à l'oreille de Rook.  
Après avoir réglé sa note auprès de Tom et demandé qu'on lui fasse parvenir ses bagages chez Mr et Mme Zabini, Rook rejoignit Blaise, Stéphanie et Charlotte (qui se dissimulait maintenant à moitié derrière sa mère) dans une petite pièce située au bout du couloir derrière le bar. C'était un charmant petit salon, au milieu duquel trônait une ample cheminée. Stéphanie sortit une petite urne de son sac, et la tendit à Rook. Rook prit une pincée de Floo powder ainsi que Blaise.  
   'Le nom de la maison est Cosy Little Nest, Rook. Blaise va passer devant toi, tu n'auras qu'à le suivre.'  
Blaise jeta sa poignée de Floo powder dans l'âtre et le feu tourna au vert émeraude, ses flammes ronflant soudain et s'élevant presque jusqu'au manteau. Baise entra dans la cheminée, cria 'Cosy Little Nest !' et disparut. Rook s'approcha à son tour, jeta sa pincée de Floo powder et s'avança franchement dans les flammes, en criant sa destination. Il se sentit soudain comme aspiré vers le sol à travers un immense tourbillon, comme de l'eau dans un évier dont on viendrait de retirer le bouchon. Il tournait à une vitesse folle, et ses oreilles étaient emplies d'un grondement assourdissant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyageait de cette façon, même si c'était loin d'être son mode de déplacement préféré. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts au travers des flammes vertes dansant devant lui… Plusieurs cheminées défilèrent, lui laissant entrevoir des maisons inconnues puis soudain tout s'arrêta net et il avança vivement un pied, pour atterrir presque dans les bras de Blaise. Celui-ci remontait ses lunettes sur son nez, et ses courts cheveux bruns, d'habitude impeccablement coiffés, étaient tous hérissés.   
'J'adore ça…' fit Blaise avec un grand sourire, tentant de replaquer maladroitement ses mèches avec ses mains. 'Attention…'  
Il tira Rook plus loin pour laisser le passage à Charlotte, qui, à peine rentrée, se précipita hors de la pièce, non sans jeter un regard aigu dans la direction de Rook. Puis Stéphanie fit son entrée. Malgré le désordre dans sa chevelure et ses vêtements un peu froissés, il la trouva tout aussi jolie…  
'Vraiment, ça ne vaut pas l'autobus…' murmura celle-ci en soupirant, ramenant ses cheveux épars derrière ses épaules. Et Rook, qui n'avait jamais pris que le Knight Bus et qui ne trouvait pas celui-ci plus reposant, acquiesça cependant, simplement heureux de savoir qu'elle aussi n'aimait pas le voyage par Floo powder. La voix de Stéphanie le sortit de son songe. 'Blaise, mon chéri, tu montres sa chambre à Rook ?'  
'Oh maman… et s'il veut dormir avec moi dans ma chambre, il peut, hein, m'man, dis ?'  
Stéphanie soupira, puis jeta un œil aux garçons. Rook s'efforça de donner la meilleure impression possible, bien que cela ne fut pas totalement dans le but de dormir dans la chambre de Blaise…  
'Seulement s'il le veut chéri, et à condition que vous ne passiez pas vos nuits à bavarder… Maintenant, montez…'  
Et Blaise entraîna son ami dans les escaliers.   
'Là c'est la chambre d'ami,' fit-il une fois arrivé au palier. 'Et là c'est ma chambre… tu veux… tu veux dormir où ?' demanda-t-il d'un petit air inquiet.   
'Dans la même chambre que toi bien sûr…' sourit Rook, amusé. Les mimiques à moitié gênées et à moitié suppliantes de son ami lui avaient manquées. Blaise ne semblait pas avoir changé à ce niveau, peut être avait-il un peu grandi cependant… Rook suivit le petit brun dans sa chambre, notant au passage qu'une porte à l'opposé se refermait vivement sur un petit visage pointu.  
'Ne te trompe pas sur cette soi-disant timidité… Charlotte est une vrai peste, quand elle veut,' fit Blaise. 'Là je crois qu'elle se contente encore seulement de _t'étudier_…'  
'De… m'étudier ?…' fit Rook, ne sachant qu'en penser.  
'Ouaip. Après, elle passera à l'attaque et te bombardera de questions. Et elle peut être très indiscrète, je te préviens… Ne te laisse pas faire !'  
Rook parcourut la pièce du regard. C'était une jolie chambre aux murs peints à la chaux d'une jolie couleur claire. Une bibliothèque bondée, quelques livres épars sur le bureau, un lit impeccablement refait. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de la part du propre et ordonné petit Blaise. Il vit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ce qu'il prit d'abord pour une vieille chaussette sale, mais reconnut par après comme étant Scabbers, le vieux rat de Blaise. Celui-ci dormait, réchauffé par un rayon de soleil. Quelques cadres représentant Blaise et sa famille en vacances ou dans ce qui lui semblait être un parc d'attraction de Muggles, au vu de leur accoutrement, décoraient les murs. Certaines images bougeaient et d'autres restaient étrangement figées. Blaise lui dit que c'était normal, ces dernières ayant été prises par l'appareil Muggle de sa mère. Rook s'arrêta devant la photographie d'un jeune sorcier, dont la ressemblance avec le père de Blaise était frappante.  
'C'est Matheo,' fit le petit brun. 'Mon demi-frère… Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, hein ?'  
Rook acquiesça, alors qu'en face de lui le jeune sorcier lui faisait un discret signe de la main. Matheo était le fils de la précédente Madame Zabini. Celle-ci et le père de Blaise s'étaient séparés il y avait une petite quinzaine d'année. Mr Zabini avait ensuite rencontré la maman de Blaise lors de vacances dans le sud de la France, lui raconta le petit brun.  
'Papa déménagera le lit de la chambre d'ami ici quand il rentrera ce soir … puisqu'on ne peut pas faire de magie.'  
'Je devrais en effet m'en abstenir…' murmura Rook, se souvenant de la lettre du Ministère. Puis, voyant que Blaise le fixait, attendant visiblement un avis : 'C'est une très jolie chambre…'  
Blaise rougit de plaisir.  
Rook demeura un instant songeur, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.  
'Ecoute, Blaise,' fit-il, hésitant. 'Je… je n'ai pas tout dit ce matin, à propos de Dobby…'  
Et il le mit au courant de l'avertissement…  
Balise resta silencieux un moment. Il avait fait de grands yeux en entendant la menace du complot, mais maintenant, il paraissait plus calme.  
'Honnêtement, je crois vraiment que c'est une sale blague… Ça ne m'étonnerais pas que cela vienne de Draco Malfoy, tu sais comme il te déteste… Je suis sûr qu'il a envoyé Dobby avec cette stupide histoire pour t'empêcher de revenir à Hogwarts.'  
'Hm… c'est bien possible…'  
Rook ne savait trop qu'en penser. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : il ne rentrerait pas chez lui, et ne mettrait jamais les pieds à Durmstrang. Tout compte fait, Blaise devait avoir raison… Ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague stupide. Le genre de blague qu'était capable de concocter un Malfoy… Cela lui rappela quelque chose.  
'Au fait, que s'est-il passé entre Lucius Malfoy et ton père ?'  
'Oh ça… Ils se sont encore disputés devant tout le monde dans le hall du Ministère et papa a reçu un blâme de son patron. Même s'il ne travaille pas vraiment pour le Ministère, Mr Malfoy y a ses entrées et a beaucoup d'influence… ou plutôt beaucoup d'argent, comme dit papa….'  
'C'est pour ça qu'ils se sont disputés ?'  
'Non, c'est au sujet des House-Elves de Malfoy… Il paraît qu'il les traite très mal et papa a horreur de ça… mais il ne peut rien faire. Et jamais Malfoy ne leur donnerait des vêtements.'  
'Ton père s'occupe des House-Elves dans son travail ?' Rook se rappelait que le père de Blaise travaillait pour le _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_…   
'Non plus maintenant…', répondit Blaise. 'Son département est constitué de trois divisions : la _Being Division_, qui s'occupe des créatures magiques dont l'intelligence est telle qu'elles peuvent être assimilées aux êtres humains la _Spirit Division_, qui s'occupe des fantômes et autres poltergeists et enfin la _Beast Division_, qui s'occupe du reste. Avant papa travaillait pour l'_Office of House-Elf Relocation_ de la _Being Division_, mais il a été muté après à la _Beast Division_, parce qu'il s'en prenait trop souvent à Lucius Malfoy…'  
'Dobby ne semblait pas être très bien traité par son Maître, en effet…'  
'Tu vois ? Je suis sûr que c'est bien une blague de Draco Malfoy, alors… tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de cela… Viens ! Je te fais visiter la maison…'  
'Tu me montreras le … _valésaile_ ?'  
'La-ve-vai-sel-le… Oui bien sûr… mais je sais pas comment ça marche !!'  
C'était la première fois que Rook se retrouvait dans une maison avec autant d'objets d'origine Muggle. Outre les cadres de la famille de Stéphanie, où des Muggles en drôle de costume sombre semblait figé en une éternelle grimace, il fut stupéfié devant l'antique horloge suisse à balancier. Celle-ci ne disait pas l'heure à haute voix quand on la lui demandait, elle n'avait pas d'aiguille supplémentaire indiquant le temps à l'extérieur, les graduations étaient simplement numérotées de 1 à 12 (et dans l'ordre !!), et Rook avait fini par penser que celle-ci ne produirait jamais rien de spécial comme les photographies Muggles quand l'heure pile sonna. Une petite porte s'ouvrit au sommet de l'horloge et un minuscule oiseau sorti au bout d'un ressort, clamant 'coucou coucou !'  
Rook resta bouche bée devant le spectacle étrange, demandant finalement s'il s'agissait d'un vrai oiseau. Blaise tenta bien de lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'un jouet mécanique, mais fini par renoncer… Rook tapota avec sa baguette la petite porte derrière laquelle l'oiseau s'était réfugié, mais rien de neuf ne se produisit.  
'Il faut attendre que la grande aiguille ait refait tout le tour du cadran pour qu'il ressorte…' fit patiemment Blaise.  
'Mais il doit bien sortir pour manger, non ?'  
Blaise soupira et renonça à expliquer…  
Une autre surprise attendait Rook dans la cuisine. Blaise lui montra enfin le lave-vaisselle, mais aussi le grille-pain, le micro-onde et le four, le frigo et toute ces choses banales pour un Muggle mais que Rook n'avait encore jamais vu. Il n'était pas loin d'envier Blaise d'avoir ainsi la chance de découvrir tant de surprenantes choses…  
'Ça lave _vraiment_ la vaisselle ?' questionna-t-il pour au moins la dixième fois, en regardant d'un air perplexe ce qui ne lui semblait après tout n'être qu'une grosse boîte métallique blanche et lourde. 'Où est-ce qu'un House-Elf se cache dedans ?'  
La matinée se passa rapidement en exploration de la maison. C'était une très jolie habitation, claire et propre, meublée simplement mais avec goût. Stéphanie était sortie un instant pour faire des courses et quand elle rentra il était prêt de midi et les garçons mouraient de fin. Il l'aidèrent à dresser la table et se régalèrent de sandwich à la charcuterie et à la marmelade. Charlotte était descendue silencieusement, le visage dissimulé dans une boule de fourrure que Rook reconnu comme étant un Puffskein. Sa mère l'obligea à le déposer à terre pendant le repas, et Rook suivit un instant avec fascination l'immense langue serpentine de l'animal fureter sous les meubles à la recherche de petits insectes et d'araignées. Charlotte ne quitta pas Rook des yeux, mais celui-ci n'y prêta plus attention. Il se souvenait avoir été semblablement dévisagé par Blaise dans le train, lors de leur première rencontre, mais le petit garçon avait rapidement fini par entamer la conversation. Il semblait cependant que Charlotte ait besoin de plus de temps pour en arriver à ce stade. Il nota qu'elle semblait beaucoup plus méfiante que son frère, son petit visage pointu lui faisant penser à une souris.  
Après avoir aidé Stéphanie à ranger la table, les garçon écrivirent une longue lettre à Marius pour lui expliquer les derniers évènements. Puis ils sortirent pour jouer dehors et Charlotte les suivit discrètement. Elle avait repris son Puffskein dans ses bras et celui-ci laissait échapper un léger bourdonnement traduisant son contentement.  
Le jardin était assez petit et soigné, tout entouré de hauts murs. La moitié en était occupée par un potager. Blaise emmena Rook tout au fond, où une porte était dissimulée à moitié sous le lierre.   
'Je vais te montrer les animaux de papa…' fit-il d'une voix mystérieuse.   
Il toucha la poignée du bout de sa baguette magique et murmura le mot de passe : _Purple Bubble_. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et les trois enfants se glissèrent dans l'ouverture.  
'SORTEZ D'LA, SALES GOSSES !!' fusa soudain un voix rauque qui les fit sursauter. 'Vauriens !! Rastaquouères !! Allez-vous-en !!'  
'Oh ça va, Barky ! Silence !' s'écria Blaise, alors que Rook voyait accourir vers eux une espèce de très gros furet. 'C'est un Jarvey, Rook…'  
Rook se pencha vers le Jarvey, qui continuait à crier des insultes en un flot presque ininterrompu en leur tournant autour, l'air très fâché.   
'Ils parlent toujours comme ça… pas moyen d'avoir une conversation avec eux,' fit Blaise en haussant les épaules. 'Mais on peut lui apprendre des gros mots et il les répète…' ajouta-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.  
'Barky…' fit alors une petite voix derrière eux… 'Gentil Barky, viens mon Barky… viens chercher les gnomes !! Les vilains gnomes !!'  
  'Vilains !! Sortez de là ! Sales bêtes ! Bande de zouaves !!' cria plus fort le Jarvey, alors que Charlotte, qui avait ouvert la porte, le laissait passer dans le jardin.  
'Bon, au moins on en est débarrassé…' soupira Blaise. 'Viens par ici, Rook.'  
Rook suivit le petit brun le long d'un sentier dans ce qu'il lui sembla être un grand parc. De hauts murs l'entouraient également, à peine visible derrière les arbres. Au bord du sentier démarrant de la porte, il y avait des enclos, quelques-uns uns plutôt petits, d'autres nettement plus étendus et même certains recouverts de grillages comme une volière. Blaise se déplaça de l'un à l'autre, sifflant parfois pour faire apparaître une des créatures.  
'Des Fairies…' fit-il en lui montrant de minuscules créatures ailées à l'apparence humaine. 'Ils sont très vaniteux, applaudis-les ou ils vont se fâcher…'  
Et pour montrer l'exemple, Blaise frappa dans ses mains, en lâchant des 'Oh' et des 'Ah' émerveillés. Devant lui les Fairies, semblant ravis, sortirent de l'ombre des feuillages et commencèrent une danse mettant en valeur les contours irisés de leurs ailes.  
'C'est vrai qu'ils sont jolis,' fit Rook, alors qu'il applaudissait. Charlotte se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement, en caressant son Puffskein.  
'Papa les garde pour décorer la maison à Noël…' ajouta Blaise, alors qu'il l'entraînait vers un autre enclos. Celui-ci était rempli d'arbres assez touffus, et on ne discernait pas grand chose.  
'Où est-_il_ ?' murmura Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. 'Je suis sûr qu'il est là et qu'il nous observe… Il nous a certainement entendu…'  
Rook regarda alors Charlotte ramasser un caillou et le lancer de toutes ses forces dans les arbres…  
'Charlotte !! Tu es folle ? Tu pourrais le blesser !!' s'écria Blaise, visiblement furieux.  
Mais la petite fille haussa les épaules comme si cela n'était pas important, pointant un doigt triomphant vers un des arbres où des taches de lumières rouges venaient soudain d'apparaître.  
'Il est là…' fit-elle du ton de quelqu'un très satisfait de lui-même  
'Apel !!' fit alors Blaise d'une voix douce. 'Viens Apel, c'est nous… N'aie pas peur !!'  
Les flashs de lumière rouge disparurent et, sans doute rassuré par la voix bien connue, une étrange créature s'approcha d'eux, se balançant d'une branche à l'autre, aussi souplement qu'un singe.  
'Un Clabbert…' siffla Rook d'étonnement.  
L'animal ressemblait à un croisement entre un singe et une grenouille. Sa peau était nue, d'un vert marbré, ses membres étaient longs et souples, ses pieds et ses mains palmés. Deux minuscules cornes pointaient au sommet de sa tête, et sa large bouche lui fendait le visage d'un large sourire. Mais le Clabbert les fixaient craintivement de ses grands yeux globuleux. Les grosses pustules au milieu de son front était encore un peu rouge, et Rook se souvint que celles-ci, en cas de danger, devenaient écarlates et flashaient…   
Il y avait quantité d'autres créatures étranges dont Rook ne connaissaient que le nom. Un couple de Knarl, qui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à des hérissons mais avaient la détestable habitude de saccager les jardins quand on leur offrait de la nourriture quelques Moke, des petits lézards vert argenté qui avaient le pouvoir de rétrécir jusqu'à devenir indiscernables une colonie de Mooncalves, qui, puisqu'ils ne sortaient de leur terrier que les nuits de pleines lunes pour danser dans les champs et y tracer de complexes motifs géométriques, ne montrèrent pas le bout de leur nez des Bowtruckles qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à voir non plus, à cause de leur petite taille et de leur furieuse ressemblance avec des brindilles. Mais l'animal qui captiva le plus Rook était un de ceux installés dans la plus grande volière au centre du parc. Celle-ci contenait entre autres un couple de Diricawls, de gros oiseaux aux plumes duveteuses, quasi dépourvus d'aile, qui jouaient constamment à disparaître et réapparaître dans une volée de plume – un sortilège particulier avait été lancé sur la volière pour qu'ils ne puissent réapparaître à l'extérieur de celle-ci – et un Fwooper d'un rose flashy, dont il fallait régulièrement renforcer le Silencing Charm, son chant pouvant conduire à la folie. Avec un petit air mystérieux, Blaise avait entraîné Rook au bord du grillage et l'avait laissé un instant chercher sans mot dire. Au moment au Rook se demandait ce qu'on lui voulait exactement, son œil attrapa un éclat doré…  
'Blaise… Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?' demanda-t-il fiévreusement, n'osant croire à sa chance.  
'Je pensais bien que le meilleur plus jeune Attrapeur depuis un siècle ne pourrait manquer de le voir…' fit Blaise avec un grand sourire. 'Mais pas un mot, hein ? Si jamais ça se savait, Papa aurait de gros ennuis…'  
'Nom d'un serpent, Blaise… Il est… il est _magnifique_…'  
Et Blaise sourit devant le regard émerveillé de Rook qui tentait de suivre les mouvements vifs de la petite boule de plume dorée.  
Un Golden Snidget.  
Il était préférable en effet de ne pas révéler la présence d'un Golden Snidget chez les Zabini : ce petit oiseau était strictement protégé depuis qu'il avait failli disparaître. La chasse au Golden Snidget avait été un sport très à la vogue dans le passé, le fait de réussir à en attraper un étant tenu comme un véritable exploit. Malheureusement, le minuscule oiseau survivait rarement à un tel traitement. Au cours de l'histoire, on introduisit la capture d'un Golden Snidget dans le jeu de Quidditch, un des joueurs – appelé le Chasseur, l'ancêtre de l'actuel Attrapeur – était chargé de le pourchasser. Quand la chasse et la capture de cet oiseau devenu très rare furent interdites, il fut remplacé par l'actuel Golden Snitch.  
Quand ils eurent fait le tour du parc, le sentier les ramena à la porte du jardin. À ce moment celle-ci s'ouvrit sous une forte poussée, et Barky le Jarvey leur fonça dessus.  
'Vilains !! Bachi-bouzouk !! Chenapans ! Sortez ! Sortez !!'  
Et au loin, la voix de Stéphanie les appela : 'Blaise ! Charlotte ! Votre père est rentré !!'  
'Il est déjà cinq heures ?' s'exclama Blaise, et tous les trois s'empressèrent, prenant bien garde de renfermer Barky derrière eux.  
Quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, ça sentait bon le ragoût et Mr Zabini était déjà attablé.   
'Ah ! Bonjour mon garçon,' fit-il en serrant la main de Rook. 'Heureux de te voir, Blaise se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi…' Blaise plongea le nez dans son assiette pour cacher sa rougeur. 'Et comment va ma petite princesse ?'  
Charlotte grimpa sur les genoux de son père afin de lui plaquer deux gros baisers sur les joues.  
Mr Zabini paraissait plus vieux que la maman de Blaise. Il était assez petit et tout brun, mais ses cheveux commençaient à être clairsemé sur le front. Il avait perpétuellement un sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux clignotaient de malice.  
'Et comment s'est passé ta journée, papa ?' questionna Blaise quand tout le monde fut à table devant une large portion de ragoût.  
'Tu ne t'es pas encore disputé avec Lucius Malfoy, au moins, chéri ?' fit Stéphanie.  
'Oh non,' s'exclama joyeusement Mr Zabini. 'Cette fois, c'est à Weasley qu'il a eu affaire. Arthur tient très à cœur son projet de nouveau _Muggle Protection Act_ et il multiplie les perquisitions… Je suis sûr qu'il meurt d'envie de visiter Malfoy Mansion,' gloussa-t-il.  
'Arthur Weasley ? C'est le père de Ron et des jumeaux ?' s'informa Rook.  
'C'est ça,' fit Blaise. 'Il travaille au _Misuse of Muggles Artefacts Office_. Ce type adore tout ce qui est Muggle… Quand il vient à la maison, il court d'une pièce à l'autre avec des yeux émerveillés, sans pouvoir articuler d'autres mots que "fascinant", "ingénieux" et "formidable"…'  
'Blaise… Tu exagère un peu, non ?' fit Stéphanie, tentant de garder son sérieux.  
'Maman… À chaque fois qu'il vient, il parcourt la cuisine en appuyant sur tous les boutons, et il attend de voir ce que ça fait… !' Rook s'étrangla soudain, dissimulant sa subite rougeur derrière sa serviette. C'était ce que lui-même avait fait ce matin et Blaise semblait très bien s'en souvenir, à voir le rictus ironique peint sur son visage alors qu'il le dévisageait..  
'Le plus drôle,' ajouta Mr Zabini, dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement. 'C'est que Arthur a son garage rempli d'objets Muggles, qu'il démonte et remonte en les ensorcelant… J'ai même entendu dire,' fit-il en baissant la voix, 'qu'il avait fait en sorte de modifier une voiture pour qu'elle puisse _voler_… S'il devait perquisitionner chez lui, il devrait immédiatement se mettre lui-même aux arrêts… !'  
'Je ne crois pas qu'il soit le seul dans le cas, chéri…' lâcha alors Stéphanie d'un air innocent.  
Mr Zabini cessa de suite de rire. Rook reconnut son expression. C'était la même que Blaise affichait quand il était très mal à l'aise. Il se rappela alors le Golden Snidget et sourit.  
'Mais… mais chérie…,' balbutiait Mr Zabini. 'Tu sais qu'il y a une lacune dans la loi… je veux dire… Seul le fait de blesser ou de capturer un… Tu-Sais-Quoi est répréhensible. Si par hasard une de ces Tu-Sais-Quoi se retrouve dans une volière sans qu'on ait eu _l'intention_ de l'y mettre, cela ne constitue pas une…'  
'Oooh Pietro Zabini !!' s'exclama Stéphanie en riant. 'Toi et Arthur Weasley !! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Figure-toi que Molly m'a rapporté que Arthur lui avait sorti semblable salade au sujet de sa voiture volante !!'  
'Ah… heu… Et au fait, les enfants, comment s'est passé votre journée ?' fit joyeusement Mr Zabini, dans un évidente tentative de détourner la conversation.


	6. 4 At Flourish and Blotts

Chapitre Quatre : At Flourish and Blotts (23/08/2003) 

– CHAPITRE QUATRE –

**_At Flourish and Blotts_**

La soirée se passa très joyeusement, à discuter avec Mr Zabini du curieux comportement de Dobby – lui aussi semblait penser à une mauvaise plaisanterie – et à commenter les nombreuses anecdotes qu'il rapportait de son travail. Au soir, dans son lit, aux côtés de Blaise déjà profondément endormi, Rook veilla un long moment. Que de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps, que de changements ! Les Zabini étaient vraiment une famille très agréable et chaleureuse. Il s'y sentait complètement intégré. La maison elle-même était un heureux changement. Tellement claire et aérée, comparée au sombre et vieux château. Il glissa sa main sur son torse, caressant sans l'ouvrir le pendentif accroché à son cou. Ariella… Elle aurait été tellement heureuse, tellement jolie dans une maison comme celle-là…  
Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Pearl, la chouette blanche de Stéphanie, apporta la réponse de Marius. Un petit bolide noir la suivit de près, fonçant immédiatement sur Rook pour lui dérober un morceau d'omelette à même sa fourchette.   
'JET !!' s'exclama Rook, alors que Stéphanie poussait un cri d'effroi. 'Désolé, c'est seulement ma corneille. Je croyais qu'elle s'était perdue…'  
Et à la surprise de Blaise, qui se rappelait les mémorables batailles lors des petits-déjeuners à Hogwarts entre le brun et son oiseau, Rook glissa son assiette devant le volatile, qui entreprit d'en nettoyer soigneusement le contenu comme la corneille affamée qu'il était. Rook semblait s'être fait plus de soucis au sujet de son oiseau qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître…  
'Que raconte Marius ?' demanda le brun à Blaise, alors que celui-ci détachait la lettre de la patte de Pearl. Après avoir remercier la chouette d'une petite caresse, Blaise commença à lire à haute voix.  
  
_Salut les copains !  
Vachement content d'avoir des nouvelles de Rook ! Je finissais par croire qu'il s'était fait dévorer par un dragon… Je plaignais déjà la pauvre bête, probablement en train d'agoniser dans quelque coin ha ha ha !!_ – 'Ça c'est très drôle…' ricana Rook.   
_J'ai eu des nouvelles des jumeaux, ils seront à Londres pour acheter leurs nouveaux livres le samedi qui vient. Je croyais devoir tanner ma mère pour pouvoir y aller le même jour, mais figurez-vous qu'elle était folle de joie et qu'elle veut m'accompagner ! Mais j'ai trouvé pourquoi… Y'aura ce Gilderoy Lockmachin qui dédicacera sa biographie chez Fleurish and Blotts. C'est ce type dont on doit acheter plein de bouquins… – je suppose que vous avez déjà regardé votre liste de fourniture… Enfin peut être pas Rook, mais Blaise sûrement ha ha ha !! _– 'Il commence déjà à m'énerver,' rouspéta Rook pour la forme, alors que Blaise laissait échapper un petit rire.  
_Bon, si on se voit pas samedi prochain, ce sera le premier septembre, sur le quai 9 ¾ ! Ça va être une année super, j'ai reçu plein d'argent de poche parce que je n'ai presque rien fait exploser ! Je sais ce que je vais faire avec : acheter tout plein de _Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks _!!!  
Votre complètement timbré,   
Marius._  
  
'Gilderoy Lockmachin ??'  
'Tu n'as donc effectivement pas encore regardé ta liste de fournitures,' fit Blaise, taquin.  
Le petit brun alla chercher sa propre liste alors que Rook rétorquait d'un très mature "gna gna gna". Blaise déplia la feuille de parchemin répertoriant les ouvrages qu'ils auraient besoin pour leur seconde année :  
  
_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ par Miranda Goshawk  
_Break with a Banshee_ par Gilderoy Lockhart  
_Gadding with Ghouls_ par Gilderoy Lockhart  
_Holidays with Hags_ par Gilderoy Lockhart  
_Travels with Trolls_ par Gilderoy Lockhart  
_Voyages with Vampires_ par Gilderoy Lockhart  
_Wanderings with Werewolves_ par Gilderoy Lockhart  
_Year with the Yeti_ par Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
'Votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal doit être un fan de ce Gilderoy Lockhart,' fit Stéphanie avec une moue. 'Charlotte doit aussi acheter tous ses livres… et ils ne sont pas bon marché.'  
'Charlotte rentre aussi cette année à Hogwarts ?' fit Rook en jetant un œil à la petite fille.  
'Je vais avoir 11 ans,' fit la petite voix pointue de Charlotte, alors qu'elle le dévisageait avec défi.   
Rook s'étonna. Il l'avait cru plus jeune, mais il était vrai que Blaise aussi était petit pour son âge. En fait, lui et sa sœur se suivaient de tellement près qu'ils auraient dû être dans la même année si le garçon n'avait été avancé d'une classe…  
 'Et je vais enfin avoir ma baguette,' ajouta la fillette avec un fin sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Rook. Comment cette gamine pouvait elle sembler aussi discrète et insignifiante qu'une souris, et l'instant d'après aussi menaçante et terrifiante qu'une vipère ? Mais l'impression avait déjà disparu, Charlotte semblant à nouveau absorbée par la tâche hautement primordiale de noyer complètement ses Kellogg's dans son bol de lait à l'aide de sa cuiller.   
'Bien, nous nous rendrons à la Diagon Alley ce samedi, alors ?' fit Stéphanie. 'Vous y rencontrerez tous vos amis… Je suppose que Molly sera là, si Lockhart dédicace ses livres. Elle n'arrête pas de m'en parler à chaque fois qu'on se voit !'  
'Tes parents sont très amis avec les Weasley, on dirait,' fit Rook, quand Blaise et lui eurent regagné leur chambre.  
'Oui, ils s'entendent très bien… Il ne se passe pas un mois sans que l'un invite l'autre à souper. Mais ça ne plait plus trop à Ron que je vienne, maintenant. Il fait toujours la tête… Heureusement qu'il y a les jumeaux.'  
Alors Ron Weasley leur faisait toujours la tête ? Cela n'étonnait pas beaucoup Rook. Il savait le Gryffindor plutôt buté…  
Le reste de la semaine passa très vite pour Rook. Il fit connaissance du vieux Muggle curieux qui occupait le petit cottage d'à côté et qui essayait toujours de regarder par-dessus le mur du jardin pour voir ce qui se tramait chez ses voisins. Mr Zabini avait dû fait venir un Obliviator pour lui quand le petit Blaise l'avait transformé en choux-fleur, ce qui avait probablement dû hâter la décision d'avancer l'enfant d'un an pour ses études à Hogwarts. Le parc étant à l'abri des regards indiscrets – même de ceux du vieux Muggles –, il put s'y entraîner un peu au Quidditch. Son cousin Karol, entre deux discussions sur les dragons, lui avait offert son vieux balai – un Cleansweep Six, pas très performant, mais nettement meilleur que celui qu'il avait à l'école. Blaise lui lançait au hasard des balles de _ping-pong_ – c'était un jeu Muggle, lui avait-il expliqué – et il tentait de les rattraper en vol, ce qui était nettement moins difficile qu'avec le Golden Snitch, qui lui était susceptible de changer de trajectoire à chaque instant. Mais c'était surtout le fait de pouvoir voler qui le remplissait d'aise. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué… 

*

Le samedi les trouva tous debout de bonne heure dans la cuisine. Le petit déjeuner rapidement expédié, ils se pressèrent auprès de la cheminée. Mr Zabini – qui avait pris congé pour l'occasion – leur tendit la petite urne contenant la Floo powder. Chacun en prit une pincée et la jeta dans l'âtre, avant d'entrer dans les flammes en énonçant d'une haute voix : 'Diagon Alley'.  
Leur première visite fut pour Gringotts. Remontant dans le hall de la banque après avoir tous été se remplir les poches de Knuts, de Sickles et de Galleons, une voix joyeuse les accueillit.  
'Pietro !! Pietro ! Par ici !! On est là !!'  
C'était Mr Weasley. Son épouse l'accompagnait – Rook reconnut la petite femme un peu boulotte qu'il avait entraperçue l'année dernière à la gare –, et Stéphanie et elle se firent l'accolade. Mr Weasley semblait très excité, et ils comprirent tous vite pourquoi. Un couple se tenait à l'écart, semblant un peu perdu et jurant dans leurs habits Muggles au milieu des robes de sorciers. Rook reconnu la jeune fille à leur côté et Blaise fit la grimace. Il n'avait pas oublié l'humiliation de l'année dernière, après qu'il se fut retrouvé à la seconde place derrière Hermione Granger. Celle-ci fit semblant de ne pas les voir. Elle discutait avec Ron Weasley, qui ne fit lui-même aucun effort d'amabilité. Rook et Blaise leur rendirent la politesse, en les ignorant tout aussi royalement.  
Les adultes avaient engagé la conversation, Stéphanie s'étant offerte comme guide pour Mr et Mrs Granger, visiblement rassurés. L'enthousiasme d'Arthur Weasley pour les _escapators_ et l'_eckeltricité_ avait de quoi être effrayant pour quiconque n'y était pas habitué… Charlotte avait fait son chemin vers une fillette de son âge, que Rook reconnut comme étant la cadette des Weasley, et qui répondait au nom de Ginny. Ni les jumeaux ni Percy n'étaient visibles…  
'Maman…,' fit Blaise, qui craignait que la discussion s'éternise. 'Je peux aller chercher moi-même des plumes et du parchemin ? J'y vais avec Rook…'  
'Comme tu veux, chéri. On se retrouve tous chez Floorish and Blotts dans une heure… Attendez… vous ne prenez pas Hermione et Ron avec vous ?'  
Mais les deux garçons avaient déjà filé, feignant de ne rien avoir entendu.  
'Il me faut également renflouer ma liste d'ingrédients pour potion,' faisait Blaise, qui trottinait joyeusement à côté de son ami en relisant sa liste. 'Et je voudrais aussi aller chercher des bonbons… !'  
'Ça t'ennuie d'y aller tout seul ?' demanda alors Rook, qui semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. 'J'ai… Enfin, je dois aller quelque part et… euh… Si tu pouvais me prendre de quoi renouveler mon stock d'ingrédients aussi. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps de tout faire…'  
Blaise jeta un regard aigu à son ami. Il était visible que pour lui tout ça sentait le prétexte à plein nez. Mais il ne dit rien et acquiesça silencieusement.  
'On se retrouve chez Florian Fortescue. Je te payerais une glace, promis…' fit Rook, un peu ennuyé.  
'Pas de problème,' fit Blaise, le sourire retrouvé. 'J'aime pistache, fraise, fruits de la passion et banane…' ajouta-t-il l'air mutin.  
'Bien compris…' grimaça Rook, qui sentait que son argent de poche allait y passer. 'À tantôt…'  
Ils se séparèrent, et le brun suivit un instant Blaise des yeux. Quand il fut sûr que celui-ci ne pouvait plus le voir, il rabattit le capuchon de sa cape noire pour dissimuler son visage et s'engagea dans une allée discrète et tortueuse entre deux boutiques. Une vieille pancarte en bois indiquait _Knockturn Alley_.  
Il chemina un moment le long de la rue sombre, sans prêter attention aux boutiques renfoncées d'aspects minables. Celles-ci semblaient toutes consacrées à l'exercice de la Magie Noire… et il était évident que Rook savait très bien où il allait. Il pressa le pas, resserrant sa cape autour de lui, indifférent aux regards furtifs que lui lançaient les quelques rares passants. Ici personne n'aimait vraiment se faire remarquer. Et ceux qui cherchaient les ennuis savaient toujours pouvoir les trouver à coup sûr. Enfin, Rook atteignit un des plus grands magasins, portant l'enseigne _Borgin and Burkes_. Une cloche sonna quand il entra. Un vieillard aux épaules voûtées apparut derrière le comptoir. Rook retira son capuchon.  
'Par les cornes du Diable… Mais qui voilà donc !' fusa la voix railleuse et huileuse de l'homme. 'Et quel mauvais vent t'amène, Romeus ? Attends… dis-moi d'abord, comment va cette chère Anamaria… ?'  
Rook eut une demi-grimace en pensant à la Grand-Mère et l'homme ricana.  
'Elle ne change pas, la vieille chouette, hein ? Allez, dis moi ce qu'il te f…'  
Mais le vieillard s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Rook. Le garçon se retourna et laissa échapper un grognement. À travers la vitrine poussiéreuse, il vit deux silhouettes s'approcher du magasin. Et l'une d'elle était bien la dernière qu'il eut voulu rencontrer ici, ou même dans Diagon Alley… Un coup d'œil au vieil homme et celui-ci comprit de suite.   
'L'arrière-boutique…' chuchota-t-il, alors que Rook se faufilait derrière le comptoir et écartait une lourde tenture dissimulant un passage. À peine le tissu se fut-il rabattu que Draco Malfoy passait la porte.   
De sa cachette, Rook pouvait voir la quasi-entièreté du magasin au travers des mailles de la tenture. Il détailla l'homme qui était entré tout de suite après Malfoy et qui ne pouvait être que son père : même teint pâle, même nez pointu, même assurance mêlée de nonchalance…  
'Mr Borgin,' fit-il d'une voix suave, en saluant le vieillard.  
Rook nota de suite que les manières de Borgin, qui avait semblé assez contrarié de voir les deux personnages arriver, étaient redevenues plus qu'aimables, presque onctueuses, quand il salua Lucius Malfoy et son fils.  
'Mr Malfoy, quel honneur de vous recevoir dans ma modeste boutique !' Rook retint un sourire. La boutique de Mr Borgin était bien la moins modeste de tout Knockturn Alley… 'C'est une chance que vous passiez justement aujourd'hui,' continuait le vieillard d'un air faussement enjoué. 'Figurez-vous que je viens en effet à peine de recevoir…'  
'Je ne viens pas acheter cette fois, Mr Borgin,' le coupa immédiatement Mr Malfoy. Et il lui présenta discrètement un bout de parchemin.  
Rook vit les épaules de Mr Borgin se raidir un peu, bien qu'il ne changeât en rien ses manières onctueuses. Il lut attentivement le parchemin, Lucius Malfoy gardant discrètement un œil sur lui comme pour surveiller ses expressions. Cela ne sembla pas du goût de Borgin, qui renifla en se redressant.  
'Puis-je emmener un instant cette liste à côté ? Il fait un peu trop sombre ici pour mes pauvres yeux fatigués… ' demanda-t-il presque mielleusement.  
C'était évidemment un prétexte. Rook savait que Borgin n'aurait rien à gagner à insulter ouvertement ses clients – et encore moins de _tels_ clients –, mais le garçon connaissait suffisamment le vieux grigou pour savoir que, même si rien dans son ton ou son attitude n'avait laissé deviner son irritation devant l'attitude de Malfoy, il y avait dû y avoir un _quelque chose_ dans le regard qu'il avait posé sur son vis-à-vis. Et à voir le léger froncement de sourcil de Lucius Malfoy, le _quelque chose_ n'était pas passé totalement inaperçu.  
Pendant un court moment, Rook crut que l'homme allait reprendre à l'instant sa liste et s'en aller. Mais il semblait que Lucius Malfoy avait vraiment besoin de se débarrasser des objets figurant sur cette liste – et c'était sûrement ce que désirait savoir Borgin en agissant de cette manière. Car il n'y avait guère d'endroits, même à Knockturn Alley, où on pouvait se débarrasser aussi facilement de marchandises plus que douteuses, et où, surtout, on ne posait pas de questions embarrassantes – Borgin n'en posait d'ailleurs pas du tout. Aussi Mr Malfoy força-t-il son visage en un rictus qui se voulait un sourire, avant d'articuler un "Mais je vous en prie, Mr Borgin" à l'amabilité visiblement forcée.  
'C'est moi qui vous en prie, Mr Malfoy,' rétorqua doucereusement Borgin, qui semblait prendre grand plaisir à cet échange de politesse teintée d'un fort relent d'hypocrisie. 'Faites donc le tour de la boutique en attendant. Peut être le jeune Maître Malfoy y trouvera-t-il quelque chose méritant son intérêt…'  
Et Rook se renfonça dans son coin pour laisser passer le vieil homme.  
Un instant il hésita à rejoindre Borgin pour jeter un œil à la liste, mais la tentation était trop grande d'épier un peu celui qui lui avait tant causé de problèmes l'année dernière. _Connais tes ennemis…_ disait la Grand-Mère. Après tout, tout ce qu'il risquait ici était d'apprendre quelque chose qu'il put utiliser contre le blond, et ainsi pouvoir rabattre son insupportable caquet. Draco Malfoy était en train de fureter dans le magasin, observant les quelques masques hideux couvrant les murs et promenant son nez pointu au-dessus des étagères que Rook savait contenir toute sorte d'objets ensorcelés.  
'Ne touche à rien, Draco !' claqua la voix sèche de son père.  
'Mais tu avais promis que tu m'offrirais quelque chose pour mon anniversaire,' répondit d'une voix nonchalante le garçon.  
'Je t'ai dis que tu aurais un nouveau balai de course…' rétorqua froidement Mr Malfoy, qui jeta un regard irrité vers la tenture. Ses doigts tambourinaient impatiemment sur le comptoir.  
'Et à quoi ça me servira, si je ne puis pas faire partie de l'équipe ?' répondit Draco d'un ton aigre. 'Tout ça à cause du _célèbre_ Rook Sharp et de sa _cicatrice_… Non content de me faire coller le jour des sélections, il arrive encore à se faire engager ! Quand je pense que même ce crétin de Ronald Weasley a obtenu une pl…'  
'Tu m'as répété cela déjà suffisamment de fois !' le coupa son père, le dévisageant d'un œil noir. 'Et prend donc garde à la façon dont tu parles de Rook Sharp. Il n'est guère _prudent_ de ne pas montrer la moindre sympathie envers celui que la plupart des nôtres considère comme le héros qui a fait disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres…'  
'C'est du favoritisme…' maugréa Draco, alors que Rook faisait la grimace. Il n'avait jamais eu lui-même l'impression que le professeur Snape le favorisait… 'Pareil avec les Weasley, ces amoureux des Muggles, et cette Hermione Granger est la favorite des professeurs… sans oublier cette tête de singe de Blaise Zabini.'  
'J'aurais cru que tu aurais eu suffisamment de fierté et d'honneur envers ton propre sang pour ne pas te faire battre au point par ces gamins issus de familles plus que douteuses…'  
Draco, piqué au vif, rougit de colère, alors que Rook serrait les poings, outré par les paroles insultantes de l'homme. Mais il sentit une main apaisante sur son épaule et laissa à nouveau passer le vieillard.  
'Ah Borgin, enfin !' s'exclama Malfoy d'un ton cassant. 'Je ne voudrais pas vous _bousculer_, mais j'ai encore de nombreuses autres affaires à mener à bien…'  
Les deux hommes commencèrent alors à marchander et Rook se désintéressa de la suite, plongé dans ses pensées. Il savait exactement ce que reprochait Lucius Malfoy à Hermione Granger et à Blaise Zabini. C'était une chose dont aucun des deux n'étaient responsables : un de leurs parents, les deux dans le cas de Granger, était Muggle. Ce qui, selon Malfoy – et il n'était pas le seul à le penser –, faisait de leur sang un sang impur. Des _Mudbloods_.   
Rook n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à l'injure que pouvait représenter ce surnom de Mudblood. Sa famille, comme nombre de vieilles familles de sorciers, s'enorgueillait de son sang pur, méprisant toute mésalliance, n'hésitant pas à couper les branches pourries de l'arbre généalogique… Durmstrang elle-même n'acceptait comme élèves que des enfants au sang-pur. Mais Rook ne s'était encore jamais interrogé sur le bien fondé de ce mépris.  
S'il avait été à Durmstrang, probablement ne se serait-il jamais posé la question… Il n'aurait jamais rencontré d'étudiant semblable à Blaise Zabini, encore moins Muggle-born comme Hermione Granger. Et pourtant, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : Blaise était doué, très doué… Même plus que lui-même en certain domaine, devait-il bien reconnaître. Et Hermione Granger n'étaient pas en reste non plus… Rook ne croyait pas qu'ignorer de tels talents fut bon pour la communauté magique. Comparé à eux deux, Marius, qui était pourtant de sang-pur lui aussi, ne leur arrivait pas à la cheville : il n'arrivait même que rarement à lancer un sort sans provoquer une catastrophe.   
Et Rook savait aussi que les sorciers n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour pouvoir se passer d'alliance avec des Muggles. Sans cela, la communauté magique aurait depuis longtemps périclité, son sang peut-être pur, mais affaibli et dégénéré par la consanguinité.  
La voix de Borgin le ramena à la réalité. Rook s'aperçut que les Malfoy étaient partis et le magasin était de nouveau vide. Le vieil homme le regardait d'un air ironique.  
'Alors on rêve éveillé ?'  
'Hn… je réfléchissais.'  
'Prend garde à la surchauffe, alors, gamin… C'est ce qui arrive quand on n'est pas habitué,' ricana Borgin. 'Alors, tu n'aimes pas les Malfoy ?'  
'Et vous-même ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?' répliqua Rook, qui se garda bien de répondre.  
'Un nid de vipères !' cracha le vieillard en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans l'arrière boutique, suivit cette fois par le garçon. 'Une vieille famille du sang pur, soit, et tu sais comme je respecte cela… Et aussi beaucoup d'influence… autant que l'argent puisse en donner, et crois moi, Lucius Malfoy en a, de l'argent… Mais un nid de vipères tout de même !! Regarde-moi ça, mon garçon…'  
Rook jeta un coup d'œil sur le parchemin que Borgin avait gardé. Il haussa un sourcil surpris, avant de suivre la liste d'un œil visiblement non dénué d'intérêt.  
'Quelque chose t'intéresse là-dedans ?' ricana à nouveau le vieillard. 'Je dois aller enlever la _marchandise_ demain à Malfoy Mansion …'  
'Pas immédiatement, non…' murmura Rook, qui parcourut une seconde fois la liste, doutant visiblement de ce qu'il y lisait. 'Est-ce que… Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy garde vraiment tout ça chez lui… ?!'  
'Oh ! Et je parie que ça n'en est pas la moitié !' rétorqua Borgin, avec un sourire en coin. 'En tout cas, il semblait bien pressé de s'en débarrasser…'  
'J'avais remarqué aussi… Pourquoi, à votre avis ?'  
'Weasley,' fit sans hésiter le vieil homme. 'On parle beaucoup d'un nouveau…'  
'_Muggle Protection Act_…. ' termina sans même y penser Rook, l'évidence le frappant à l'instant.  
'Si tu le sais, pourquoi me le demandes-tu, chenapan ?'  
'Il est certain que la possession de tels poisons pourrait lui apporter des ennuis, mais le Ministère oserait-il vraiment s'en prendre à lui ?'  
'Je ne pense pas, le nom de Malfoy impose encore un certain respect… Et il a de nombreux amis au Ministère, dont cet imbécile de Fudge.'   
Cornelius Fudge était l'actuel Ministre de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne. Rook en avait déjà entendu parler, et à chaque fois, les propos tenus à son égard ne semblaient être guère obligeants. Selon certains, il était même incapable de prendre la moindre décision sans envoyer au préalable un hibou à Dumbledore pour lui demander son avis. D'aucuns regrettaient que l'actuel directeur de Hogwarts ait toujours refusé de quitter sa chère école pour la tête du Ministère…   
'Quoiqu'il en soit,' avait continué Borgin, 'ce vieux serpent de Malfoy reste prudent, et il a bien raison… Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu étais venu chercher cette fois ?'    
Rook ressortit quelques instants plus tard, un paquet soigneusement dissimulé dans une des poches de sa cape. Il remontait ainsi la ruelle sombre, pressé de retourner dans la Diagon Alley probablement maintenant baignée de soleil, quand une voix le fit soudain sursauter.  
'ROOK ! Kes'tu fiches ici ?'  
C'était Hagrid. Rook se morigéna intérieurement de ne pas avoir remis le capuchon de sa cape. Que ce bavard impénitent de Hagrid l'ait surpris ici n'était pas pour lui plaire… Il allait devoir inventer quelque chose pour expliquer sa présence ici. Mais le géant ne lui laissa pas même le temps de dire un mot, il lui avait saisi le bras et l'entraînait déjà. Rook cligna des yeux sous la lumière vive quand ils émergèrent sur la Diagon Alley.  
'Keski t'as prit d'aller te prom'ner dans Knockturn Alley ?!' s'exclama le géant. 'Y'a pas plus mal famé !!'  
'Je suis désolé, Hagrid,' répondit calmement Rook, qui dégagea son bras de son étreinte. 'Je me suis perdu, c'est tout… Je ne connais pas encore bien l'endroit, vous savez…'   
C'était un bien gros mensonge, car Rook avait déjà eu toute l'opportunité de découvrir les lieux l'année dernière, les quelques jours qu'il était resté à attendre après la visite de Hagrid jusqu'au premier septembre. Et la Knockturn Alley avait été la première place qu'il avait exploré, Mr Borgin étant une vieille connaissance de la Grand-Mère. Mais bien sûr, le géant ne se doutait de rien de tout cela… Et donc la réponse de Rook sembla le satisfaire, bien qu'il continua à marmonner sur les dangers que pouvait représenter un tel endroit pour un garçon de l'âge de Rook.  
'Et vous-même ?' demanda alors le brun, l'air faussement innocent. 'Qu'y faisiez-vous, si c'est si mal fréquenté ?'  
Le géant grogna.  
'Je v'nais chercher du Flesh-Eatin' Slug-Repellent. Ces sal'té d'limaces dévorent tous les choux du potager… Je n'savais pas qu't'étais d'jà rev'nu. Pourquoi t'as répondu à aucune d'mes lettres ?'  
Rook lui raconta alors rapidement sa rencontre avec Dobby, tout en occultant soigneusement l'histoire du complot. Tout en marchant, ils avaient atteint la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortescue. Blaise y était déjà installé, attendant son ami, mais il n'était pas seul…  
'Youhou !! Hagrid !! Rook !' fit la voix joyeuse de Marius, alors qu'il faisait des grands signes pour attirer leur attention.  
Les jumeaux Weasley étaient là aussi, qui les accueillirent avec un grand sourire.  
'Où traînais-tu, Rook ?' dit Fred.  
'Ça fais une éternité qu'on t'attend…' ajouta George.  
'Il paraît que tu dois nous offrir une glace…' finirent les deux en même temps avec un large sourire alors que Rook répliquait d'une grimace.  
'Je m'étais perdu…' répondit le brun, priant pour que Hagrid n'en rajoute pas. Bien inutilement cependant…  
'J'l'ai r'trouvé dans Knockturn Alley !!' s'exclama le géant d'un air sombre.  
'_Fabuleux_ !!' s'exclamèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.  
'Maman n'a jamais voulu que j'y aille…' ajouta Marius avec un air d'envie, alors que Hagrid roulait des yeux.  
Blaise, lui, ne dit rien, et Rook s'efforça de ne pas croiser son regard soupçonneux. Le petit garçon était suffisamment futé pour se douter que si Rook s'était retrouvé dans Knockturn Alley, ce ne devait pas être par hasard… sinon pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine de lui demander de le laisser seul ?  
'Bon, main'nant que t'as r'trouvé les aut', j'peux y'aller… Les enfants, on s'revoit à Hogwarts, hé !'  
'Au revoir, Hagrid !'  
Le géant s'en fut de son pas lourd, et les garçons suivirent un instant sa haute silhouette surplombant aisément la foule.   
'Devinez qui j'ai vu chez Borgin and Burkes tout à l'heure… ?' fit Rook d'un air mystérieux quand ils se furent tous retrouvé devant leur glace. 'Draco Malfoy et son père…'  
Blaise écarquilla les yeux et Marius fit la moue – la rancune de l'albinos envers Draco Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir disparue. Les jumeaux eurent une réaction toute différente. Ils ne semblèrent d'ailleurs pas étonnés par la nouvelle…   
'Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy a acheté quelque chose ?' questionna Fred.  
'Non il venait vendre…'   
Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un sourire narquois.  
'Il est inquiet…' lâcha George avec une évidente satisfaction. 'Papa aimerait tant le coincer…'  
Ils durent se hâter de finir leur glace, car il était maintenant grand temps qu'ils retournent retrouver leurs familles chez Flourish and Blotts. Malheureusement, il semblait que tout Diagon Alley s'y soit donner rendez-vous… Une foule immense se pressait contre les portes. Une grande banderole était accrochée à la façade :

_GILDEROY LOCKHART  
dédicacera son autobiographie  
MAGICAL ME  
aujourd'hui de 12.30 à 16.30_

'Je l'avais oublié, celui-là,' grommela Marius.  
Rook n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de Gilderoy Lockhart. Il en était même très étonné, car au vu des livres qu'il avait écris, ce devait être un célèbre aventurier… Pourtant il était surpris du public qui se pressait ici. Très peu d'hommes ou de jeunes gens… mais principalement des sorcières, et de tous les âges … et nombres d'entre elles étaient atteintes d'un étrange tic : elles ne cessaient de se recoiffer nerveusement tout en essayant de se frayer un chemin – parfois même de force ! – parmi les autres. La foule était telle qu'il leur était impossible de voir si les Weasley et les Zabini étaient déjà là. Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent de leur côté, ayant cru apercevoir leur frère aîné Percy.  
Marius se faufila adroitement, ses amis derrière lui, pour rejoindre une femme que Rook devina être sa mère. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs parcourus de quelques mèches argentées, et des yeux aussi pâles que ceux de son fils. Elle était habillée de façon très élégante et accueillit les trois garçons avec un sourire charmant.   
'J'ai déjà prit tous tes livres, mon Bichon,' fit la sorcière d'une voix un peu grave dont les accents distingués trahissait une excellente éducation.   
Et elle lui montra fièrement la pile dans ses bras. Marius fit la grimace, soudain très gêné de s'entendre appeler _mon Bichon_ juste devant ses amis. Blaise et Rook détournèrent à l'instant les yeux, et l'albinos eut la furieuse et désagréable impression que c'était pour dissimuler un sourire. Et pour rajouter à son inconfort, Mrs Nott passa une main dans les nuages capillaires mouvants (© Cryss) couvrant la tête de son fils, tentant d'y apporter le semblant d'ordre qu'il y manquait continuellement.   
'Essaye donc un peu d'arranger ça, Bichon,' fit-elle d'un air ennuyé devant l'absence de résultat. 'On va bientôt _le_ voir…'  
Et elle reporta vite son attention devant, car la file avançait. Rook ne pouvait encore clairement discerner Gilderoy Lockhart qui signait ses livres, mais les photographies qui entouraient le sorcier était bien visible, elles. On y voyait Lockhart lui-même qui lançait des clins d'œil à la foule en prenant des poses, semblant hésiter constamment à déterminer lequel de ses profils étaient le plus avantageux.   
'Cabotin…' murmura le brun entre ses dents, alors que la mère de Marius vérifiait soudain son maquillage dans un minuscule miroir de poche.  
Il avancèrent encore un peu et enfin les garçons purent voir le célèbre auteur. Rook écarquilla les yeux, alors que Blaise et Marius se retenaient soudain d'éclater de rire.  
Gilderoy Lockhart était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleue. Bleue myosotis pour être exact, et ce, probablement, pour s'assortir parfaitement à la couleur de ses yeux. Son chapeau pointu était négligemment posé sur ses cheveux délicatement ondulés et il avait noué autour de son cou une énorme cravate bouffante. Son visage semblait perpétuellement figé en un immense sourire découvrant largement ses dents qu'il avait blanches et étincelantes et il parlait d'une voix très affectée. Ses façons maniérées semblaient particulièrement plaire aux sorcières présentes qui ne cessaient de se trémousser bizarrement devant lui en gloussant, mais pour les trois garçons, tout cela leur semblait du dernier ridicule. Que les femmes étaient donc étranges…   
Un petit homme tournait nerveusement autour de Lockhart en prenant des photos avec un gros appareil. Celui-ci laissait échapper une lourde fumée violette à chaque fois qu'était déclenché le flash aveuglant. Il était tellement affairé qu'il bouscula Marius en reculant.  
'Dégagez !' aboya-t-il hargneusement. 'Vous voyez pas qu'je travaille ? Allons ! C'est pour le _Daily Prophet _!'  
Marius allait répondre plus que vertement quand Lockhart releva la tête pour les dévisager, et son regard, passant indifférent sur Marius et Blaise, s'écarquilla soudain alors qu'il s'arrêtait sur Rook.  
'Par tous les sangs !' s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. 'Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas… Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ??!'  
Et alors que des chuchotements excités parcourait soudain la foule, Rook grimaça, souhaitant à l'instant pouvoir se transformer en taupe et ainsi s'enfuir le plus profondément sous terre… Lockhart s'était précipité et lui avait agrippé le bras, l'entraînant malgré lui vers sa table sous les applaudissements alors que le photographe les mitraillait sans pitié.   
'Ça, ça va faire la une !!' ne cessait de marmonner l'homme, au plaisir visible de Lockhart et au grand désespoir de Rook qui pensait être en train de se payer la honte de sa vie.  
Quand le photographe eut cessé de leur tourner autour, il tenta à nouveau de se dégager, mais il était dit que sa torture ne cesserait pas encore. Lockhart, en effet, le retenait d'une poigne ferme et ne semblait pour rien au monde vouloir le laisser s'échapper… Celui-ci leva une main impeccablement manucurée et le silence se fit immédiatement.  
'Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs,' s'exclama-t-il, visiblement tout à son affaire. 'Que voilà un moment _extraordinaire_ !!'  
Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas resté à manger des glaces chez Florian Fortescue, gémit intérieurement Rook, hésitant entre se fracasser le crâne sur le bureau, ou y fracasser celui de Lockhart. Celui-ci était lâché, et il était évident que rien ne pourrait le retenir… Il commença par lui offrir une copie dédicacée de son dernier livre _Magical Me_ – et la foule à nouveau applaudit, alors que Rook rongeait son frein. Lockhart enchaîna ensuite sur une nouvelle _sensationnelle_, _époustouflante_, et qui selon lui allait _enchanter_ des générations d'heureux jeunes sorciers… et Rook commença à avoir sérieusement peur. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à une telle catastrophe…  
'En effet, Mesdames et Messieurs…' continuait Lockhart, sa voix vibrante d'excitation, 'J'ai le plaisir et l'infime fierté de vous annoncer qu'à partie de la rentrée de septembre, moi, _Magical Me_,' – et il fait un clin d'œil qui fit grimacer de dégoût Rook et se pâmer d'aise les sorcières au premier rang – 'j'assurerai les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à la _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ !'   
Un juron particulièrement ignoble s'échappa des lèvres de Rook. Il était heureux qu'ici tout le monde ignorât le roumain… 

* 

'Je le déteste, je le hais, je l'exècre, je l'abomine, je… je…'  
'On dirait qu'il commence à manquer de vocabulaire,' lâcha négligemment Marius que la vision de son ami hors de lui amusait visiblement beaucoup.  
'Je l'abhorre, je le honnis, je le VOMIS !!'  
'Tu crois que je devrais prendre des notes ? J'ai peur de pas pouvoir me souvenir de tout…'  
Blaise lui jeta un regard noir qui fit taire l'albinos pour de bon.  
Dès qu'il avait pu s'échapper de l'emprise de Lockhart, Rook s'était réfugié dans un coin de la boutique, suivi de ses amis, et avait commencé à y déverser toute la rage et la honte qu'il ressentait. Il avait laissé tombé la pile de livre qu'il portait – la collection entière des œuvres de Lockhart, que celui-ci lui avait _gracieusement_ offert – et avait entreprit de _gracieusement_ les piétiner.  
'Écoute, Rook, ce n'est pas si grave…' commença Blaise, avant d'être interrompu par la dernière personne que le brun eut voulu être au courant de cette déshonorante exhibition.  
'Alors c'était _bon_, Sharp ?' susurra voluptueusement Draco Malfoy. 'Tu as aimé… ? Ah la _célébrité_… Même plus moyen d'entrer dans une simple librairie sans faire la une des journaux…'  
'Ferme-là, Malfoy' cracha Marius, alors que Rook pinçait les lèvres, pâle de rage contenue.   
'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nott ?' s'exclama Draco, changeant instantanément de ton. 'T'es son impresario, c'est ça ? Je dois prendre un rendez-vous, maintenant, pour parler à _Famous Sharp_ ?'  
Blaise retint de justesse l'albinos avant qu'il ne se jette sur son ennemi attitré qui n'avait pas quitté son sourire narquois.  
'Ça a du t'étonner de voir Rook ici, pas vrai, Malfoy ?' lui fit alors le petit brun d'un ton froid. Blaise n'avait pas oublié la détestable plaisanterie de Dobby.  
'C'est de voir _Nott_ dans une librairie qui m'a stupéfié,' rétorqua le blond avec un rictus carnassier. 'J'ignorais qu'il savait aussi _lire_… Mais il vrai que c'est bien la seule chose qui ne requiert point l'usage de la magie.'  
Cette fois, Rook dû venir aider Blaise à retenir un Marius écarlate, qui semblait visiblement déterminé à se faire une descente de lit en peau de Malfoy. Heureusement pour eux, surgit Mr Zabini, qui les cherchait.  
'Ah vous voilà ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Allez, on s'en va… Quelle foule, ici… !'  
'Tiens, tiens, tiens… Quelle coïncidence. _Pietro Zabini…_' fit alors une voix nonchalante, aux accents doucereusement condescendant.  
'_Lucius_…' salua Mr Zabini d'un bref signe de tête, sa bonne humeur habituelle fondant instantanément.  
C'était tout comme si la température dans le magasin venait de faire une chute instantanée d'au moins dix degrés. Lucius Malfoy venait de rejoindre son fils et toisait de toute sa hauteur le petit Mr Zabini, une main posée sur l'épaule de Draco. Tous deux présentaient la même attitude dédaigneuse, affichaient le même air méprisant. Mr Malfoy haussa un sourcil indubitablement aristocratique quand le reste des familles Weasley et Zabini les rejoignirent, les Granger sur leurs talons. Hermione et Ron se tinrent à l'écart, le nez froncé. Ils n'aimaient pas plus Draco que la bande de Rook.  
'_Cher_ Arthur…' minauda Mr Malfoy, et l'air se chargea soudain d'électricité. 'Quel _plaisir_… Avec tout ce travail au Ministère, toutes ces _perquisitions_, je n'osais espérer vous voir vous libérer…'  
Et parcourant d'un regard critique les robes élimées et les livres de seconde main des enfants Weasley, de Percy qui avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, à la cadette qui se tenait craintivement derrière son chaudron, il soupira d'un  air affecté.  
'Il est visiblement évident qu'ils refusent de vous payer toutes ses heures supplémentaires… C'est assez navrant. À quoi bon déshonorer ainsi le nom de sorcier si vous n'en recevez rien de plus… ?'  
Mr Weasley devint soudain aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Apparemment, le colérique Ron avait de qui tenir. Rook ne perdait aucune miette du spectacle… Si ces deux-là en venaient aux mains – ce qu'il était prêt à parier – cela promettait d'être du plus haut comique. Percy regardait d'un air assez nerveux derrière lui, cherchant Mrs Weasley qui s'était attardée auprès de Lockhart. La petite femme replète était sûrement la seule à pouvoir désamorcer la bombe…  
'Nous n'avons pas la même vision de ce qu'est l'honneur d'un sorcier !' s'était exclamé Mr Weasley, bouillonnant de colère contenue.   
'Visiblement,' railla en retour Mr Malfoy. 'Et vous n'êtes pas le seul…' Et son regard, qui avait fusillé Mr Zabini, passa lentement à sa femme, puis au Granger, qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mr Zabini, lui, s'était empourpré, ainsi que Blaise, et Rook lui-même avait senti une colère sourde s'emparer de lui quand il avait vu l'étincelle de dédain dans les yeux gris quand ceux-ci s'étaient posés sur Stéphanie… La jeune femme, quant à elle,  se retenait visiblement à grand peine de gifler l'impudent.  
'Je n'aurais pas cru que votre famille puisse tomber aussi bas…' ajouta encore Mr Malfoy d'une voix teintée d'un soupçon évident de mépris.   
C'était une parole de trop.   
Les chaudrons de Charlotte et Ginny se renversèrent soudain, balayés par Mr Weasley qui venait de se jeter sur Mr Malfoy. Rook dut s'écarter vivement afin de ne pas se faire écraser mais bouscula Blaise, qui en lâcha ses livres. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à se battre dans un nuage de poussières, au milieu des œuvres de Lockhart appartenant aux quatre jeunes gens, alors que Mrs Weasley accourait en criant 'Arthur !! Arthur !!' suivie par quelques vendeurs.  
Il fallut la poigne puissante de Hagrid qui passait justement par là pour les séparer.  
'Ah ça suffit !! Voyons, Gentlemen !!' fit-il de sa voix puissante, alors qu'il redressait d'un coup un Mr Weasley aux cheveux tous ébouriffés. Mr Malfoy, lui, s'arracha vivement à sa poigne, les yeux étincelant de colère et se releva seul. Il avait ramassé un des livres qui jonchaient le sol – un vieil exemplaire de _A Beginers' Guide to Transfiguration_ – et le lança rageusement dans le chaudron renversé devant Ginny.  
'Reprend donc ça, jeune fille…,' lâcha-t-il d'un ton cinglant. 'C'est le mieux que ton père puisse t'offrir !'  
'M'sieur Malfoy, j'vous prie d'rester correct ! Arthur !! Bon sang, restez ici !! Pietro, v'nez m'aider…'   
Pendant que Hagrid et Mr Zabini essayait d'empêcher les deux hommes d'à nouveau s'écharper tout vif, Marius aidait Blaise, Rook, Charlotte et Ginny à ramasser et sauver leurs livres épars… Marius tendit la main pour saisir un exemplaire de _Break with a Banshee _quand il laissa échapper un cri de douleur.  
'Oh désolé, Nott,' ricana Draco alors que l'albinos massait ses doigts maltraités. 'Je n'ai pas fait attention, j'ai cru que c'était une limace…'  
'Toi je vais te…' bondit Marius, mais personne ne devait jamais savoir ce qu'il comptait faire à Malfoy, car une voix claqua soudain qui le stoppa net.  
'MARIUS !!'  
C'était sa mère. Elle était plus pâle encore qu'une morte, et attira vivement à elle son fils, l'entourant d'un bras protecteur. Ses yeux effrayés étaient fixés sur Mr Malfoy. Les sourcils de celui-ci s'arquèrent légèrement, comme s'il venait de la reconnaître, après l'avoir déjà rencontrée en un autre lieu et en un autre temps. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais et il la salua d'un onctueux signe de tête, ne la quittant pas de son regard perçant. Marius sentit sa mère frémir et l'entraîner.  
'On s'en va…' fit-elle dans un souffle.  
'Mais, m'man…'  
'Dépêche-toi !'  
Effrayé par son ton, le garçon saluant hâtivement ses amis avant de suivre la jeune femme, qui fit un détour afin de ne pas passer trop près de Malfoy.  
Malfoy la suivit un instant des yeux, avant de se draper dans sa cape d'un geste altier.   
'Vous comprendrez que mon temps est trop précieux pour ainsi être gaspillé avec des personnes de tempérament aussi… instable.'   
Son regard s'était vrillé à celui d'Arthur Weasley qui s'empourpra à nouveau, mais l'homme avait déjà fait demi-tour. Il intima sèchement à son fils de le suivre et sortit d'un pas raide du magasin. Draco lança un regard venimeux à Rook et à Blaise avant de lui emboîter le pas.  
Mrs Weasley commença à sermonner sévèrement son mari, aidée de Hagrid et de Mr Zabini, Stéphanie, elle, prenant la défense d'Arthur Weasley. Les Granger s'excusèrent hâtivement, et s'enfuirent presque de la boutique, visiblement très effrayés. Hermione était très pâle et semblait assez secouée.  
Rook acheva d'aider Blaise, Charlotte et Ginny à trier les livres. Il réussit à échanger sa série dédicacée avec les filles, aussi ravies que lui de l'aubaine. Quand chacun eut récupéré ce qu'il lui fallait de livres, ils quittèrent à leur tour le magasin, alors que les vendeurs leur jetaient un sale œil, retenus cependant par la présence inquiétante du géant.  
'C'est vraiment une honte…' continuait à marmonner Mrs Weasley à un Mr Weasley assez penaud, sur le chemin du Leaky Cauldron d'où tous devaient rentrer chez eux par Floo powder. 'Qu'est-ce que Gilderoy Lockhart a dû penser de nous !!'  
'Il semblait assez ravi,' fit Fred à Rook et Blaise, en leur faisant un clin d'œil.  
'Il a même demandé au type du _Daily Prophet_ si cela allait figurer dans son reportage…' continua George.  
'Il a dit que cela ferait une excellente publicité…' gloussa à nouveau Fred.  
'Ce type est complètement idiot…' grogna alors Ron, de façon à ce que sa mère ne l'entende pas.  
Pour une fois, Rook devait bien reconnaître qu'il était complètement d'accord avec le Gryffindor. Mais bien sûr, il se serait laissé arracher la langue plutôt que de l'admettre.


	7. 5 The Whomping Willow

Chapitre Cinq : The Whomping Willow (27/09/2003) 

– CHAPITRE CINQ –

**_The Whomping Willow_**

Toutes les bonnes choses avaient cependant une fin, et à peine Rook commençait-il à s'habituer à la vie au Cosy Little Nest que les vacances étaient terminées. Le matin du grand départ, le petit-déjeuner eut un air un rien plus morose que celui des jours précédents, mais quand il fallut descendre les valises et les bagages de l'étage dans le salon d'où ils devaient tous prendre la Floo powder, les sourires étaient de retour. Rook et Blaise devaient bien reconnaître que Hogwarts leur avait manqué et ils avaient hâte de retrouver leur petit coin de dortoir, les fauteuils profonds de la salle commune de Slytherin, la Grande Salle avec ses longues tables et ses festins…   
Charlotte n'avait quasiment pas une seule fois adressé la parole à Rook de tout son séjour, chose que le garçon commençait à trouver assez bizarre – et pouvant même se révéler assez inquiétante du point de vue de Blaise. Mais le brun eut pourtant l'occasion ce jour-là de voir la petite fille faire une démonstration de son vilain caractère et de ses talents de manipulatrice. Alors qu'elle apportait un dernier sac à dos à ses affaires, Charlotte voulut y glisser son Puffskein.   
'Non, ma chérie,' fit doucement Stéphanie qui vérifiait pour la vingtième fois au moins la valise de Blaise. 'Je ne crois pas que tu puisses prendre ton Fur-Fur avec toi…'  
Les yeux de Charlotte s'étrécirent instantanément.  
'Si je peux !' lâcha-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.  
'Oh non, tu ne peux pas,' répliqua non moins péremptoirement sa mère, dont les sourcils se froncèrent à l'image de ceux de sa fille.   
Les deux regards bruns se croisèrent, se jaugèrent, s'affrontèrent sans qu'aucun ne se résigne à jeter bas les armes. Arriva heureusement à point nommé Mr Zabini, médiateur attitré, et apparemment plus qu'accoutumé à ce genre de scène.  
'Et bien et bien… mes jolies princesses se disputent ?' fit-il de son air le plus jovial, comme si les regards meurtriers que s'échangeaient sa moitié et la chair de sa chair n'était rien d'autres qu'une gentille plaisanterie. Rook apprécia son sang froid. Il se demanda comment réagirait la Grand-Mère si lui-même se présentait ainsi, le sourire aux lèvres, tout son être empli de cette délicieuse bonhomie, totalement décontracté, pour interrompre ainsi une de ces trop fréquentes joutes oculaires opposant celle-ci à ses tantes, en claironnant un 'Et bien et bien… mes jolies princesses se disputent ?' lancé d'une voix chantante…  
_À proscrire_, conclut instantanément le brun. _À moins de vouloir terminer ma vie sous l'aspect de quelque bête rampante ou gluante à souhait._ Heureusement, Stéphanie n'était pas la Grand-Mère… Ce fut elle qui baissa le premier le regard, retournant s'occuper des bagages de Blaise avec un soupir et grommelant quelque chose ressemblant à "vois ça avec ton père…". Que Charlotte pris immédiatement comme une totale et absolue abdication. N'était-elle La-Petite-Princesse-Chérie-Et-Adorée de son Pôpa ?  
Blaise eut une grimace.  
'Observe bien cette rusée petite vipère…' souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Rook.  
Celui-ci observa, en effet, la petite vipère se transformer instantanément en une Adorable-Et-Pourtant-Immensément-Malheureuse petit souris. Rook ignorait qu'il fut possible d'exprimer autant de désolation et d'affliction dans un seul petit visage aux yeux larmoyants… Encore qu'il se rappelât un certain regard de chiot abandonné d'un autre non moins certain petit Blaise, l'implorant de le laisser l'accompagner à un dangereux duel de sorcier… Bien que la sœur semblât à l'évidence exceller en l'exercice, l'aîné n'était pas en reste. Rook se promit d'être plus ferme la prochaine fois, bien qu'il sut le risque bien grand de se laisser encore prendre au piège.  
Piège dans lequel Mr Zabini se jeta tête la première, et avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il s'y trouva englué jusqu'au cou, à l'évident amusement – et peut-être léger agacement – de Stéphanie, qui ne quittait pas du coin de l'œil sa fille en train d'embobiner soigneusement son cher petit papa dans sa toile.  
'Môman dit que je ne peux pas prendre mon Fur-Fuuuuuuuuur…' geignit la pauvre pauvre petite souris d'une voix dont l'accent désespéré devait être soigneusement et précisément  calculé pour faire fondre le cœur d'artichaut de Petit-Papa-Chéri.  
Et Petit-Papa-Chéri de renchérir : 'Mais pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas prendre son Fur-Fur avec elle, ma toute petite douceur ? Voyons, Stéphanie, si elle…'   
'Il ne s'agit pas de moi, Pietro,' le coupa net sa femme. 'C'est le règlement de l'école. Les élèves ont le droit d'emporter un chat OU un hibou OU un crapaud ! Point.'   
'Ah mais… euh… le règlement dit ça ?… Et bien… euh…'  
Charlotte haussa un sourcil dubitatif vers son Petit-Papa-Chéri qui semblait soudain bien embêté… Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser honteusement tomber ?! Ah bien, puisque c'était comme ça, elle allait devoir employer les grands moyens. Et les culpabiliser. Tous.  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration et…   
'Mais Blaise, lui, il a put prendre son raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat !!'   
Et en coup de grâce, la gamine éclata bruyamment en sanglots.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, le Fur-Fur était bien à l'aise dans son sac à bourdonner de contentement, alors que le Papa-Chéri essuyait les larmes inondant le visage de sa petite princesse qui dissimulait à grand peine un sourire satisfait, sous le regard presque admiratif de Rook qui se retenait d'applaudir. Stéphanie secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. _La naïveté des hommes… _semblait-elle dire.   
'Je l'savais bien que ça allait finir comme ça,' grimaça Blaise à son ami. 'Et en plus, elle a réussi à me faire porter le chapeau…'  
'Comment ça ?'  
'Scabbers, maman m'avait interdit de le prendre, l'année dernière. Mais je l'ai fait quand même en cachette… Et papa l'a vu, mais il n'a rien dit.'  
'À voir le sourire de ta mère, elle apprécie visiblement l'ironie de l'histoire…' fit Rook, ses yeux pétillant de malice.  
'Merci Rook, continue de m'enfoncer comme ça, j'apprécie énormément… Si si, je t'assure.'  
Enfin, ils furent tous prêt et Mr Zabini pris du dessus de la cheminée la petite urne contenant la Floo powder. Blaise avait glissé son rat dans sa poche, sans même un regard à sa mère. Rook, lui, avait envoyé Jet à Hogwarts dès l'aube, la corneille n'ayant jamais consentit à voyager dans une cage comme le plus _commun_ des hiboux.   
Stéphanie passa la première, suivie par Charlotte. Mr Zabini les suivit et Rook jeta à son tour sa poignée de poudre dans les flammes. Celles-ci montèrent à nouveau presque au-dessus de sa tête et il s'avança, criant à haute voix 'Diagon Alley'. En effet, de là, ils devaient tous prendre le Knight Bus pour la gare de King's Cross.   
Pourtant cette fois, le voyage ne sembla pas se passer comme prévu. Au moment où il s'était jeté dans l'âtre, les flammes avaient vacillé un court instant, mais cela avait été si brusque qu'il n'y avait pas pris garde… Un courant d'air peut être ? Mais le reste ne se déroulait absolument pas comme d'habitude… Tout allait trop vite, et il avait à peine le temps de voir les cheminées défiler devant lui. Le bruit était insoutenable, et le tourbillon l'enveloppant faisait claquer sa cape autour de lui, poussait ses cheveux dans ses yeux, et manquait à chaque instant de le faire vaciller sous le poids de ses bagages. Puis soudain tout ralentit et Rook se sentit projeté en avant. Il atterrit brutalement sur un sol dur et ses bagages s'éparpillèrent autour de lui. Il se releva et parcourut des yeux une pièce sombre qu'il ne reconnut pas dès l'abord, mais dont il était sûr ne pas être le petit salon du Leaky Cauldron. Quelque chose le frappa soudain dans le dos, le propulsant à nouveau sur le sol de pierre. Un gémissement le renseigna : où qu'il soit arrivé, Blaise, qui devait passer après lui, s'y était retrouvé aussi. Que s'était-il passé ? Y avait-il eu un disfonctionnement du Floo Network ?  
'Rook…' chuchota craintivement la petite voix de Blaise. 'Où on est… ?'  
Les deux garçons se relevèrent et regardèrent tout autour d'eux. Rook sentit alors son cœur se serrer. Il reconnaissait cette pièce… Il reconnaissait ces gens sur ces tapisseries, à demi-assoupis… ce sol dur et froid… cette austère et antique cheminée.  
'Oh Blaise…' gémit-il.  
'Quoi ?!'  
'Je sais où on est, Blaise… On est chez moi. C'est Twilight Castle… On est en Roumanie, Blaise. On est en _Roumanie_… !' 

* 

'… En… en… EN ROUMANmmh !!' Le petit brun ne put terminer son cri, vivement et promptement bâillonné par son camarade.  
'Shhhht !!'  
Son index sur les lèvres, Rook lui intima silence, ne le relâchant qu'après que le petit brun eut hoché de la tête signalant qu'il avait compris.  
'Pourquoi on doit se taire ?' chuchota Blaise.  
'Je ne veux pas qu'_ils_ sachent que je suis là, pardi !!' rétorqua Rook sur le même ton.  
'Qui ça, _ils_ ?'s'inquiéta le petit brun.  
'Ma famille, pardi !'  
'Mais pourq…'  
'Parce qu'ils pourraient m'empêcher de retourner en Angleterre… Je t'ai déjà qu'ils voulaient que j'aille à Durmstrang, non ?!'  
Rook, pendant qu'ils parlaient, avait saisi un coffret trônant au milieu de la cheminée et l'avait ouvert. Il y prit une poignée de Floo powder et la jeta dans l'âtre. Rien ne se produisit.  
'Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ?'  
'J'en sais rien, Blaise… on dirait que le Floo Network est en dérangement.'  
Les yeux du petit brun commencèrent à se mouiller de larmes.  
'Rook ! On va rater le Hogwarts Express… Et que vont dire papa et maman, s'ils ne nous voient pas arriver ? Et si on arrive pas à retourner en Angleterre… ?'  
'Ne dis pas de bêtises… On va trouver un moyen…'  
'Mais on ne peut pas y aller par Floo powder… On sera jamais là à temps…'  
Blaise commença à pleurnicher doucement et Rook retint un soupir d'exaspération. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que la situation était assez perturbante. Que s'était-il passé avec ces cheminées ?? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas abouti au Leaky Cauldron ? Et pourquoi ici justement ? Tout ça sentait le piège à plein nez…  Il devait trouver une solution. Il n'avait aucune chance de réussir à attirer Ariella seule ici, sans que la Grand-Mère ou une des tantes ne remarque quoi que ce soit… Il ne voyait qu'une autre personne à qui il pourrait demander de l'aide : son cousin Karol. Mais Karol devait être à la réserve des Romanian Longhorns…   
'Blaise, ramasse tes affaires. On s'en va…'  
'On va où ?' hoqueta le petit brun.  
'On va se promener… C'est une surprise, tu vas adorer…'  
Les deux garçons entassèrent leurs valises et Rook lança un sort de lévitation pour les transporter. Blaise s'effara mais Rook lui expliqua qu'ici personne ne vérifiait si le _Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery_ était respecté ou non. Rook entrouvrit alors la porte et, après avoir vérifié que le couloir était vide, s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du château, son compagnon sur les talons.  
'Il n'y a personne ?' s'étonna Blaise.  
'Il y a deux heures de décalage entre ici et Londres. Ils doivent tous déjà être en train de déjeuner…'  
Après avoir cheminé un instant dans des couloirs en plus en plus obscurs, Rook s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un dragon endormi. Il murmura alors un mot que Blaise ne comprit pas, ce qui était normal puisque c'était du roumain. Le pan de mur où était accroché le tableau pivota et révéla un passage secret. Rook fit passer les bagages qui continuaient de flotter en l'air puis fit signe à Blaise d'entrer à son tour.   
'_Lumos_,' fit le petit brun, quand le passage se referma derrière Rook. L'extrémité de sa baguette éclaira des murs de pierres nus qui s'enfonçaient dans l'ombre.  
Les deux garçons suivirent le passage qui descendait régulièrement dans les entrailles du château. Bientôt l'air se fit de plus en plus frais et humide, et le sol se couvrit de mousse glissante.  
'On passe sous les douves,' murmura Rook, qui semblait très bien connaître le chemin.  
En effet, au-dessus et autour d'eux, les pierres étaient suintantes et luisaient à la faible lueur de la baguette de Blaise. Il parcoururent ainsi quelques 200 mètres, puis ils atteignirent des marches qui remontaient vers la surface. Ça montait, ça montait, ça montait encore… Enfin, ils atteignirent l'extrémité de l'escalier. Juste un large palier mais sans aucune issue. Rook murmura un nouveau mot de passe, et le pan de mur devant eux glissa pour leur laisser le passage.   
Blaise s'avança le premier dans ce qu'il lui sembla être une vieille chapelle. Il cligna des yeux sous les rayons de soleil entrant à flot à travers les baies colorées et annula le sort de sa baguette.  
'On va laisser les bagages ici, on ira plus vite…' fit Rook, entraînant son camarade dehors.  
En sortant, Blaise se retourna pour regarder la chapelle. Elle était assez petite et probablement très ancienne. Une inscription en latin figurait au-dessus de la porte, mais tellement encombrée par la végétation grimpante qu'il parvint difficilement à en déchiffrer quelques mots. Mais tout lui sortit rapidement de la tête quand il vit le paysage autour de lui. La chapelle était située à l'orée d'une immense forêt, derrière le château dont il apercevait d'ici les hautes et majestueuses tours pointues. Celui-ci surmontait une vallée profondément escarpée et encaissée, au milieu de laquelle serpentait une rivière jusqu'à un petit village beaucoup plus bas… La forêt couvrait le pan entier de la montagne derrière eux, qui se prolongeait à l'horizon en une chaîne sans fin de pics et de gorges profondes. Les Alpes de Transylvanie…   
'La réserve est par-là…' fit Rook qui s'enfonça le long d'un sentier dessous les frondaisons.  
'La réserve ? Celle des dragons ??! On va voir des dragons ?!! Mais… Rook attends-moi !!!' 

*

La réserve était à une petite heure de marche. Du moins le camp de base… Rook expliqua à Blaise que cette réserve était la plus vaste du monde et qu'elle abritait plusieurs espèces de dragons, le Longhorn indigène y étant cependant le mieux représenté. Plusieurs camps volants y étaient disséminés selon les besoins ou les études en cours. Plus d'une trentaine de sorciers y travaillaient en permanence. Les bois et la région alentour avaient été ensorcelés afin de paraître des plus inquiétants à des yeux Muggles, et de se prémunir ainsi de toute incursion inopinée de ceux-ci dans la réserve.  
Rook obliqua à un moment : ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller aussi loin que le camp de base. Karol était stationné en un autre endroit, son équipe s'occupant d'un projet un peu spécial. Mais Rook ne voulut rien dire de plus à Blaise… Celui-ci ne posa d'ailleurs pas de question : il ne semblait guère à l'aise, et jetait des coups d'œil inquiet de tous côtés. Progressivement, Rook se fit plus prudent : ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer. Personne en dehors du personnel n'avait le droit de se trouver ici, signala-t-il à son compagnon. Bientôt, il émergèrent dans une vaste clairière à flanc de rocher. Plusieurs tentes étaient dressées là, du matériel était dispersé à gauche à droite, mais il n'y avait âme qui vive.  
'Karol a peut-être été appelé ailleurs avec son équipe…' murmura Rook alors qu'ils parcouraient les lieux à la recherche de quelqu'un.  
'Une réunion au camp de base ?' suggéra Blaise.  
'C'est encore possible… On va devoir l'attendre.'  
Blaise grimaça. Combien de temps avaient-ils perdus déjà ? Le train devait être en route depuis belle lurette… Comment allaient-ils réussir à rentrer chez eux ?  
'Viens voir ça, Blaise… J'ai une surprise pour toi,' fit alors Rook, qui l'entraîna à l'écart vers ce qui lui sembla être un effondrement de rocher.  
Mais ce n'était pas un effondrement de rocher. C'était bien un amoncellement de gros blocs de pierre, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas été amassés au hasard… il formait un enclos. Un immense enclos dont le dernier mur était constitué de la montagne même. Rook l'amena vers une anfractuosité suffisamment large pour permettre le passage à un être humain… mais visiblement pas assez pour laisser s'enfuir ce qui était gardé là. Blaise s'avança doucement et poussa un cri de surprise.  
Au milieu de l'enclos, sommeillant paisiblement, était un dragon. Un jeune dragon plutôt, n'ayant pas encore atteint sa taille définitive, mais quand même déjà plus grand qu'un éléphant adulte. Des volutes de fumées s'échappaient de ses naseaux à chaque respiration, sa tête posée sur des deux membres antérieurs croisés. Et ce dragon avait quelque chose de familier… ces ailes membraneuses immenses et hérissées de pointes, qui même repliées faisait penser à un très vieux parapluie… ces crêtes noires descendant tout le long de son dos… jusqu'à cette façon qu'il avait de sortir le bout de sa langue fourchue pendant son sommeil…  
'Norbert…' siffla Blaise, médusé.  
À ce moment, le dragon se réveilla en sursaut, plongeant ses grands yeux oranges et globuleux dans ceux des deux visiteurs. Avec un cri aigu, il se releva et se précipita vers les deux garçons. Blaise poussa un cri en retour et recula si précipitamment qu'il trébucha et tomba, au bord de la panique. Mais à sa grande surprise, Rook entra carrément dans l'enclos tout en continuant d'appeler l'animal. Celui-ci vint s'arrêter à ses pieds, présentant avec un plaisir manifeste son museau que le brun entreprit de caresser.  
'N'aie pas peur, Blaise. As-tu oublié qu'il est apprivoisé ? Karol a perfectionné son dressage et il a fait un travail formidable… Je suis venu plusieurs fois voir les progrès. Karol lui a même appris à …'  
Mais Rook s'interrompit soudain, les yeux écarquillés. Une idée semblait l'avoir soudain frappée. Une idée folle. Insensée… Mais ça pouvait marcher.  
'Oh Blaise… Je sais comment on va faire… Je sais comment on va rentrer en Angleterre. Et aussi comment on va retourner à Hogwarts !!' 

*

'Tu es fou… complètement timbré. Même Marius n'aurait jamais osé penser à ÇA ! Si maman l'apprend, elle me tue ! Si je ne meurs pas avant à cause de toi ! Et n'insiste pas il est hors de question que je monte sur ÇA !!'  
'Ce n'est pas ÇA, Blaise, c'est Norbert !! Et Karol m'a déjà emmené faire un tour une fois et je suis toujours vivant…'  
'Vivant, oui, mais fou !! Avoue que tu es tombé… et sur la tête sûrement !!'  
'Blaiiiiiiiiiise ! On va pas y mettre des heures !!!'  
Norbert était gentiment couché à attendre que les garçons aient fini de se disputer. On venait de lui mettre son harnais, avec les deux sièges correctement arrimés sur le dos, et on avait annulé la barrière magique qui surplombait l'enclos. Ça voulait donc dire qu'on allait se promener… Et il adorait se promener. Il était très impatient, mais il voulait bien attendre encore un peu que ces petits humains arrêtent de faire du bruit. Mais si ça durait trop longtemps, et bien, il partirait se promener tout seul… Rook, qui sentait venir l'embrouille, escalada l'animal comme Karol lui avait montré et s'installa sur le siège de gauche. Il y a avait un siège de chaque côté de la crête, au niveau des ailes, qui était aussi l'endroit le plus confortable pour voyager à dos de dragon, parce qu'on y sentait le moins les mouvements de l'animal. Imprimant une légère traction sur les guides, Rook fit pivoter Norbert qui s'approcha de Blaise. Celui-ci ne put retenir un cri de terreur quand le dragonneau baissa son nez vers lui. Blaise n'aimait vraiment pas les dragons.  
'Il ne te fera rien. Il est déjà de l'espèce la plus facile à apprivoiser et à dresser, mais en plus il a éclos chez des humains !! Et chez Hagrid ! Je suis persuadé qu'il saura retrouver le chemin. Comment crois-tu que l'on pourrait se rendre à Hogwarts sans le train ?'  
'On devrait attendre ton cousin… ou envoyer un hibou… ou…'  
'Je ne sais pas quand Karol doit revenir, il peut être parti pour des jours. Et il faudra au moins 24 heures à un hibou pour attendre l'Angleterre. Et autant pour le retour… Un dragon est plus rapide, et peut nous emmener, nous, ce qui est plus efficace qu'une lettre ! Alors tu viens ?'  
'Tu… tu vas pas partir sans moi… ?' fit la petite voix de Blaise. Ses grands yeux bruns se mouillèrent de larmes mais Rook ne céda pas. Il commençait à connaître les trucs de son petit ami manipulateur… Blaise dut bien se résoudre à s'approcher du dragon et Rook l'aida à s'installer sur le siège. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient décollé.  
Ils passèrent d'abord à la chapelle reprendre leur bagage qu'ils arrimèrent solidement au harnais de Norbert. Le dragonneau devait sentir que quelque chose d'exceptionnel se passait parce qu'il était de plus en plus nerveux… Les deux garçons mirent tous deux leur lourde cape d'hiver, et leurs gants. Les pouvoirs magiques d'une créature telle qu'un dragon était trop fort pour qu'on puisse lui jeter un Disillusionment Charm qui fonctionne, aussi auraient-ils à voler à très haute altitude. Ajouté à cela la vitesse de vol du dragon, qui était assez élevée pour les Norwegian Ridgebacks comme Norbert, ils devaient s'attendre à avoir froid…   
Enfin, ils redécollèrent, et Rook fit obliquer sa monture direction plein Ouest. Ses ailes immenses déployées, le dragon pris de plus en plus d'altitude, jusqu'à atteindre le dessus des nuages. Solidement arrimés à leurs sièges, Blaise et Rook se remplirent les yeux de l'image de cette mer mouvante et cotonneuse, baignée par les rayons du soleil.  
'Tu crois qu'on arrivera en combien de temps ?'  
'Les Ridgebacks sont les plus rapides après les Peruvian Vipertooth. Le voyage devrait lui prendre 6 ou 7 heures à mon avis… On sera là avant le Hogwarts Express !'  
'J'espère…' soupira Blaise, qui regrettait le confort et surtout les friandises vendues dans le train.  
Il n'y avait en effet pas grand chose à faire à bord d'un dragon… Ils mangèrent en silence les sandwiches que leur avait préparés Stéphanie, mais ils n'avaient rien pris à boire. De temps en temps, au travers d'une trouée dans les nuages, ils pouvaient discerner la terre tout en bas, et Rook en profitait pour vérifier leur route.  
'Voilà le Danube. On a plus qu'à en suivre le cours jusqu'à sa source. Puis on suivra le Rhin jusqu'à son embouchure.'  
Il commençait à faire vraiment chaud malgréle vent qui leur battait la figure. Rien ne les protégeait des rayons mordant et ils commencèrent à avoir soif… Et ils pensèrent au délicieux jus de citrouille glacé que l'on vendait dans le Hogwarts Express. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu suivre les autres ? Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé à la place en Roumanie ?!  
'C'est peut être encore Dobby…' finit par lâcher Blaise.  
'Dobby ? Tu crois vraiment qu'un House-Elf aurait pu faire ça ?'  
'Ils ont de grands pouvoirs magiques. Personne ne sait exactement de quoi ils seraient capables livrés à eux-mêmes…'  
'Et Malfoy l'aurait obligé à faire ça ? C'est un peu gros, non ? Je sais qu'il ne m'aime guère, mais de là à pirater le Floo Network…'  
'Ce n'est peut être qu'un disfonctionnement temporaire… une coïncidence.'  
Mais ni Rook ni Blaise n'y croyait vraiment…

*

Après plusieurs heures de voyage, l'Angleterre se profila enfin. Le soleil avait fini par baisser sa garde et s'enfonçait progressivement devant eux. Il commençait à faire plus sombre d'instant en instant, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, car les nuages commençaient à se faire rares. Pourvu qu'ils volent suffisamment haut pour ne pas se faire remarquer… ! Mais justement, Norbert commençait à fatiguer… et il perdait progressivement de l'altitude. Quand ils avaient survolé Londres, Rook s'était demandé quelle direction prendre. D'après le climat et le paysage, il savait que le château de Hogwarts devait se trouver en Écosse. Mais il ne pouvait être plus précis. À partir d'ici, tout allait dépendre de Norbert. Il commença à lui parler, lui enjoignant d'aller retrouver Hagrid…  
'Hagrid… Va chez Hagrid,' répétait-il sans que le dragonneau semble comprendre quoi que ce soit. 'Hagrid !! Enfin, tu te souviens bien de Hagrid, non ? Môman, comme il disait…'  
Et à cet instant, Norbert eut comme un sursaut de compréhension et lâcha un coassement aigu…  
'Mais bien sûr,' fit Blaise. 'Môman !! Il ne connaît pas le nom de Hagrid. C'est sa Môman, c'est tout !! Môman ! Chez Môman, Norbert !! Allez, on va voir Môman !!'  
Et Norbert de virer Ouest-Nord-Ouest sans une once d'hésitation. Ses battements d'ailes redevinrent enthousiastes, et il s'éleva à nouveau bien haut, sa fatigue oubliée… Il allait revoir Môman !!  
Mais la fatigue était toujours là et revint bientôt à la charge, insidieuse. Norbert n'était après tout qu'un jeune dragonneau d'à peine 4 mois et c'était une bien longue route que lui avait imposée là les garçons. Le soir était tombé et le dragon continuait à perdre régulièrement de l'altitude. Il commençait aussi à souffler d'épuisement et Rook se demanda s'ils arriveraient à destination, ou si le dragon n'allait pas s'écraser soudain sur une maison, avec eux sur son dos.  
'Allez, bébé… on va y arriver,' le flatta le brun en lui tapotant les flancs en guise d'encouragement. 'On y est presque …' Et il priait pour que cela fut vrai.  
Et en effet bientôt, le paysage se fit de plus en plus familier. Soudain…  
'Rook ! Là devant !! Regarde !!!'  
Les hautes tours effilées de Hogwarts leur apparurent enfin dans la lueur du soleil couchant, ainsi que l'étendue pourpre du lac, et la forme sombre de la Forbidden Forest. Il était temps. Norbert peinait de plus en plus. Mais il semblait lui-même se réjouir d'avoir finalement atteint son but. Le dragon amorça sa descente.  
'Doucement, Norbert,' s'exclama Rook, saisissant les guides. 'Tu vas trop vite.'  
Mais Norbert avait hâte d'arriver… Il piqua vers le lac, frôla la surface aux reflets métalliques au grand effroi de ses passagers qu'il éclaboussa au passage, et en profitant pour avaler une large goulée d'eau froide avant de reprendre légèrement de l'altitude. Rook voyait s'approcher les parois du château à toute allure…  
'On va foncer dedans…' gémit-il en tirant sur les guides.   
Le dragon incurva ses ailes, vira souplement, frôlant les murs du château… Il les longeait maintenant, déterminé à se rendre immédiatement chez Hagrid sans plus tarder mais Rook tenta de le faire virer à nouveau vers les pelouses.  
'Tu as le temps, Norbert… Laisse-nous descendre d'abord !!'  
Mais Norbert n'était pas d'accord !! Il était fatigué et voulait aller retrouver Môman ! Il se débattit dans ses traits, et commença à faire des soubresauts…  
'Woooh !!! Arrête !' cria Rook inutilement.   
Mais le dragon en avait assez… Il cherchait maintenant à se débarrasser de ces humains encombrants qui l'empêchait de rejoindre Môman tout de suite. Alors qu'il se débattait avec les rênes, Rook entendit soudain le cri de Blaise.  
'Atention ! Là !! L'aaaaarbre !!!'  
Mais il était trop tard. Dans un craquement de branche effroyable et un glapissement de terreur de Norbert, le dragon prit l'arbre de plein fouet. Sous son poids, l'arbre ploya légèrement et le dragonneau glissa au sol, son harnais se rompant à l'instant, propulsant ses deux jeunes passagers et leurs bagages au sol. Le dragon roula sur lui-même avant de s'immobiliser avec un grognement.  
Quand Rook se redressa, ce fut pour entendre un deuxième grognement. Un grognement furieux.  
'Uh oh… Norbert est pas content…'  
'Aie… Tu m'étonnes,' gémit Blaise en se remettant péniblement sur son séant. 'Quel chute !! Tu n'as rien ?'  
'Non, mais…' Le garçon s'interrompit pour regarder l'ombre massive du dragon. Norbert s'était relevé, et secouait rageusement la tête. Lui non plus n'avait pas apprécié la chute. Il ronfla de colère vers l'arbre, comme pour lui reprocher de s'être trouvé bêtement sur sa route. Et à la surprise de Rook, l'arbre attaqua le dragon ! Oui, il n'avait pas la berlue !! L'arbre bougeait et avait commencé à envoyer furieusement ses branches dans la figure du pauvre Norbert. Celui-ci vit sa rage décuplée et claqua des mâchoires, cherchant à attraper ses branches mouvantes qui l'assaillaient. Il piétina nerveusement le sol, secoua sa crête de colère… Une fumée blanche s'échappa de ses naseaux alors que ses yeux étincelaient.  
'Il… il va cracher Rook !! Il va tout incendier !!!'  
Mais le brun s'était déjà précipité vers le dragon…  
'Arrête, Norbert !! Non !' Mais il y eut un profond sifflement alors que la bête prenait une longue inspiration…  
_C'est trop tard… il n'écoutera pas… Il va tout brûler…_ pensa Blaise avec horreur. Mais alors Rook cria quelque chose qui lui glaça les sens. Avait-il seulement crié quelque chose ? Cela avait semblé n'être qu'un long sifflement… Mais Norbert s'était figé. Le dragonneau tourna la tête et poussa comme une plainte, à laquelle Rook répondit à nouveau de ce son horrible… inhumain… Alors Norbert secoua sa tête reptilienne et fit demi-tour en s'éloignant pesamment dans la direction de la cabane de Hagrid.  
Blaise se releva et rejoignit son ami, tremblant légèrement.  
'Qu'est-ce que… tu … tu parles aux dragons, maintenant ?'  
Rook se retourna, et Blaise crut voir un instant un éclair de panique dans ses yeux sombres.  
'Je… oui. Je peux parler leur langue…' fit-il, comme sur la défensive.  
'Woow… c'est cool…' fit Blaise, les yeux écarquillés.  
'Ben… tu sais, la plupart du temps, ils font quand même que ce qu'ils veul… aouch !!'  
'Rook ! Qu'est-ce que… Aie !'  
'Attention… baisse-toi, c'est l'arbre !! Il nous a vu…'  
'Tu ne parlerais pas la langue des arbres non plus, par hasard ?' fit Blaise qui s'éloignait précipitamment en se tenant le bras, là ou la branche l'avait frappé.  
'Désolé, non…' répondit Rook qui le suivait en essuyant le sang qui gouttait d'une légère ouverture à la tempe. 'Mais je ne crois pas que celui-là daigne écouter quoique ce soit…'  
Il faisait nuit noire et ils se dépêchèrent de ramasser leurs bagages. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Si le train n'était pas encore arrivé, ils n'auraient qu'à attendre pour se faufiler dans la masse des élèves cheminant jusqu'au château. Peut être que personne n'aurait remarqué leur absence dans le train ? Mais si tous étaient déjà là et installés… Comment allaient-ils faire ?  
Après tous les évènements de cette journée, il était épuisant de tirer ainsi leurs valises tout le long de la pelouse, puis de les hisser en haut de l'escalier de pierre jusqu'aux grandes portes de chêne. En passant devant les hautes fenêtres de la Grande Salle, ils virent que celle-ci était déjà remplie d'élèves riant et bavardant. Il reconnurent le professeur McGonagall qui posait le Sorting Hat sur un tabouret.  
'Ils vont commencer le _Sorting_,' gémit Blaise. 'On est vraiment en retard…'  
'Et je suis particulièrement impatient et curieux de savoir ce que vous aller me raconter pour justifier cela…' fit alors une voix glacée derrière eux, qui les fit se retourner d'un bloc.  
Surgissant de l'ombre, majestueusement inquiétant dans son ample cape noire à peine agitée par la brise, les dominant de toute sa hauteur et de sa suffisance, le professeur Snape les fusilla de ses petits yeux noirs et inquisiteurs. Le léger plis de sa bouche les assurait que tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir connu comme déboires lors de cette journée n'était en rien comparable avec ce qui les attendait.  
_Dobby, Norbert, l'Arbre-Qui-Cogne et maintenant Snape. Vraiment je hais ma vie_, conclut silencieusement Rook.

*

Snape les avaient emmenés sans tarder dans son bureau, et ils avaient donc dû passer à côté des portes de la Grande Salle, d'où leur parvenaient des rires joyeux et une délicieuse odeur de nourriture, pour descendre dans les cachots sombres et glacés.  
Le bureau de Snape n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Rook s'y était retrouvé, après l'incident de l'année dernière lors du premier cours de Vol. _Toujours aussi lugubre que son propriétaire_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Les étagères étaient couvertes de livres poussiéreux et de bocaux renfermant des choses putrides et répugnantes. Blaise se serra en tremblant contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir inventer pour se défendre ? Il était hors de question de raconter la vérité… S'ils savaient jamais qu'ils avaient pris un dragon, ils seraient renvoyés. Mais ce n'était quand même pas de leur faute si la Floo powder n'avait pas fonctionné !!  
Snape vint s'asseoir tranquillement à son bureau. Ses coudes reposant sur la table, il appuya son menton au creux de ses doigts joints et les dévisagea un moment, le visage impassible.  
'Ainsi donc, ce qui est assez bien pour tout le monde ne l'est plus assez pour _Famous Sharp_ ?' fit-il finalement de sa voix suave. 'Il faut quelque chose d'un peu plus… tape-à-l'œil, c'est cela ? Un besoin _irrépressible_ de se faire remarquer… ?'  
Rook sentit ses joues s'empourprer. La honte de la séance de photos avec Lockhart lui revint en mémoire… Bien sûr, Snape avait dû voir l'article. Comme s'il avait pu vouloir rechercher ce genre de publicité ! Il serra les dents.  
'M'sieur, c'est pas not'faute…' commença la voix larmoyante de Blaise. 'C'est la Floo…'  
'Silence !' claqua le voix de Snape alors qu'il se redressait. 'Où. Est. Le dragon ?'  
Les deux garçons pâlirent instantanément. Comment Snape savait-il pour le dragon ? Ce n'était pas possible… Ce n'était pas la première fois cependant qu'ils avaient l'impression que le professeur pouvait lire dans leurs pensées, et deviner leur moindre intention. Mais Snape leur glissa alors sous les yeux le dernier numéro de l'_Evening Prophet_. _UN DRAGON VOLANT TERRORISE DES MUGGLES_ pouvait-on lire en première page.  
'On vous a vu !' siffla-t-il. 'Des dizaine de Muggles ont vu ce dragon survoler leur village… Certains ont prévenus la police, d'autres ont même pris des photos ! Ils en ont parlé au journal du soir !! Vous savez le temps que tous cela va encore faire perdre aux membres de l'_Office of Misinformation_ ? Comme s'ils n'avaient pas de choses plus urgentes à faire que de réparer des blagues de collégiens !!'   
Snape s'était levé et parcourait la pièce d'un pas sec et nerveux, sans quitter Rook des yeux. Celui-ci regardait fixement devant lui, et rien ne venait altérer l'expression dure de son visage.   
'C'est la deuxième fois que vous êtes mêlé à une histoire de _dragon_, et je commence à craindre que la première n'ait pas été seulement une mauvaise farce… !'  
Blaise gigota, mal à l'aise, et regarda fixement ses chaussures en tiraillant le bas de ses manches. Le professeur se pencha alors soudain devant lui.  
'Je crois que votre père travaille pour la _Beast Division_, Mr Zabini…' lâcha-t-il négligemment. 'Avez-vous pensé une seule minute aux ennuis que tout cela risquait de lui apporter ?!'  
Blaise hoqueta, ses yeux se remplissant à l'instant de larmes. Rook semblait de plus en plus furieux d'instant en instant, mais bizarrement seuls ses yeux étincelaient. Tout le reste de sa personne paraissait empreinte d'un calme et d'une assurance que Blaise aurait bien eus du mal à imiter. Mais sous cette façade impénétrable, il n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait en effet pas pensé un seul moment aux ennuis que cette histoire pouvait provoquer à Mr Zabini… Il pensa soudain à Karol. Qu'est-ce que celui-ci allait penser quand il découvrirait que Norbert avait disparu ? Et allait-on le blâmer pour cela ? Pouvait-on le renvoyer pour avoir laissé le jeune dragon sans surveillance ? Et Hagrid ? Il n'avait pas pensé non plus au demi-géant qui avait fait éclore clandestinement un œuf de dragon…  
Snape, lui, semblait extrêmement jouir de la situation et du pétrin dans lequel les deux garçons s'étaient jetés, juste sous ses pieds.  
'Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas en soi-même, alors qu'à la demande du Directeur j'effectuais des recherches dans le parc – car curieusement, et bien que cela semble vous être complètement égal, il y a ici des personnes qui semblent devoir se faire du souci pour les deux pauvres idiots que vous êtes –, j'ai pu constater de visu que des dommages considérables avaient été causés à un Whomping Willow d'une valeur inestimable… Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ?!'  
'Ce n'était pas nous,' lâcha alors Rook d'une voix calme et ferme.   
Les yeux de Snape s'étrécirent soudainement, ses narines palpitèrent. Il revint doucement se planter juste devant Rook, le fusillant de son regard vide et impénétrable.  
'Pas vous ?' articula-t-il lentement. 'Et cela… ?' Et il pointa de sa baguette la coupure que portait Rook à la tempe. 'Qu'est cela si ce n'est un coup porté par une branche de cet arbre ? À moins que vous ne vous fussiez fait cela… tout seul ? Vous pensiez peut-être qu'une deuxième cicatrice vous apporterait plus de gloire et de reconnaissance ?' railla-t-il.  
'Non, Monsieur,' répondit sèchement Rook, se refusant à répondre à l'attaque malgré son sang bouillonnant. 'Cela a bien été provoqué par votre… _Whomping Willow_, dites-vous ? Mais c'est lui qui nous a attaqués, Blaise et moi, alors que nous passions simplement. Vous ne pensez quand même pas _sérieusement_ que nous aurions pu lui causer, à seulement nous deux, tous ces _dommages considérables_…'  
'C'est votre dragon qui en est responsable !' cracha Snape, son poing heurtant violemment son bureau. 'Il y avait des traces de griffes !'  
'Seulement, Monsieur, nous n'avons jamais eu de dragon,' rétorqua Rook toujours aussi calmement.   
Snape sembla soufflé par tant d'assurance et d'évidente hypocrisie.  
'Vous n'avez jamais eu de dragon ?…' répéta-t-il, comme s'il pouvait difficilement croire que Rook avait osé affirmer cela.  
'C'est évident. Où aurions-nous pu trouver un dragon à Londres, Monsieur ?'  
Peut-être qu'ajouter cette nuance de persiflage n'était pas ce qu'il y avait eu de plus adéquat ? Non, décidément pas. Snape le dévisageait étroitement maintenant, épiant la moindre de ses réactions, le plus petit frémissement, la plus infime goutte de sueur perlant sur son front, qui aurait pu trahir sa culpabilité.  
'Alors vous niez qu'il y ait eu un dragon ?' articula calmement le professeur, détachant nettement chacune des syllabes. 'Et ces Muggles étaient donc probablement tous _saouls_ ou sous l'emprise de je ne sais quelle substance _illégale_ et _psychotrope_ ? Victime d'une … _hallucination collective_ ?!'  
Rook devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire en regard du professeur en matière de répartie cinglantes et sarcastiques à souhait…   
'C'est sans nul doute ce que l'_Office of Misinformation_ leur fera croire, Monsieur,' fit-il finalement, pesant ses mots pour la suite. 'Mais rien ne dit qu'il n'y ait pas eu effectivement un dragon. J'ai juste dit que ce n'était certainement pas le nôtre et que nous ne sommes absolument pas venus par son moyen…'  
'Et comment êtes-vous donc venu, alors ?' contre-attaqua de suite Snape. 'Expliquez-moi donc cela, Monsieur Sharp. Pourquoi n'étiez-vous point à bord du Hogwarts Express ?'  
C'était là que les choses commençaient à devenir sérieuses. Toujours impassible en apparence, Rook énonça calmement la version qu'il avait rapidement échafaudée. Il s'étonnait presque de voir à quel point les situations de stress intense pouvait développer sa rapidité de réflexion…  
'Et bien, Monsieur,' commença-t-il d'une voix nette. 'Il semble qu'il y ait eu un disfonctionnement du Floo Network. Quand Blaise et moi avons emprunté la cheminée de ses parents pour nous rendre à la Diagon Alley ce matin, nous avons été transférés en un autre endroit…'  
'Vraiment ?' le coupa le professeur, avec une nuance indescriptible de raillerie. 'Et peut-on savoir où exactement ?'  
'Nous l'ignorons, Monsieur,' continua Rook de son même ton presque impersonnel. 'Un village, heureusement pas trop éloigné d'ici…'  
'Hogsmeade ?' le coupa à nouveau Snape, un peu plus sèchement.  
Rook senti Blaise fléchir à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'était _Hogsmeade_ ? Était-ce un piège ? Que devait-il répondre ? Oui ? Mais Hogsmeade était-il vraiment un village proche ? Snape n'essayait-il pas de le perdre avec une ruse grossière ? Était-ce cela qui avait fait tressaillir Blaise ? Ou était-ce parce que le petit garçon connaissait effectivement le village d'Hogsmeade ? Peut être en parlait-on dans _Hogwarts : A History…_ ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais prit la peine d'ouvrir ce livre ? _Parce qu'il fait près de 800 pages, qu'il est barbant, ennuyeux et qu'on n'y traite pas de Magie Noire_, lui répondit une voix intérieure, qu'il pria de le laisser tranquille, arguant que ce n'était guère le moment de polémiquer… Snape s'impatientait… Que répondre ? Oui ? Non ?  
'Je n'en sais rien, Monsieur. Je vous ai dit que j'ignorais où nous avions abouti…' _Voilà. Tiens-toi juste à ton histoire… Les mensonges les plus simples sont les plus crédibles. Et ignore son reniflement…_'Nous sommes donc venus à pied. Cela nous a quand même pris l'après-midi.'  
'Et vous êtes venus à pied… vraiment ? En tirant tous vos bagages… Mais quel pitié !' Snape avait prit maintenant un ton concerné, presque aimable. Et Rook sentait nettement qu'il préférait de loin les remarques acerbes et sarcastiques du professeur. Au moins celles-ci ne lui faisaient pas dresser les cheveux sur la tête, alors qu'une centaine de sonnettes d'alarme carillonnaient soudain dans sa tête "Danger ! Danger !". Mais d'apparence toujours aussi imperméable à ces subtiles variations dans le discours de leur Directeur de Maison, Rook resta d'un calme impassible que lui enviait sûrement son jeune compagnon, plongé dans un mutisme épouvanté.  
'Et aucun de vous n'a eu la _brillante_ idée d'envoyer un hibou ?' fit alors Snape, loin de sembler aussi touché par leurs soi-disant mésaventures que son ton eut pu le faire penser à quiconque ne l'aurait pas aussi bien connu que ses élèves et ses collègues. 'Que sais-je… ? Chercher au moins à prévenir quelqu'un de votre déconvenue ? Je pensais que vous aviez une corneille, Monsieur Sharp…'  
Oh l'attaque perfide.   
'En effet, Monsieur,' répondit Rook, loin de se laisser démonter. 'Mais elle ne voyage pas avec moi, elle ne supporte pas d'être enfermée…'  
Et un coup dans l'eau… au moins, ce fait était aisément vérifiable.  
'Bien sûr… Comme c'est commode !' s'exclama Snape d'un ton ironique, mimant un discret applaudissement. 'Et tout s'explique… ! Et malheureusement, vous n'avez rencontré personne et il n'y a donc aucun témoin autre que vous deux pour confirmer cette…. _invraisemblable_ histoire ?!'   
'Hélas non, Monsieur.'   
Et l'évidence frappa Rook : Snape ne le croyait pas… Bien sûr.  
'Monsieur Sharp… ?' susurra doucement Snape.  
'Oui, Monsieur ?'  
'Est-ce que j'ai l'air aussi idiot que vous semblez bien vouloir le croire ?!'  
Le ton était mielleux, sucré… mais emplit d'un tel fiel qu'à ses côtés il entendit Blaise déglutir péniblement sa salive. Le petit garçon semblait ne plus oser faire un geste, se demandant même si respirer était quelque chose de vraiment avisé… Difficile de s'en passer cependant, dut se résoudre celui-ci en expirant et inspirant avidement. Rook avait à peine cillé. À voir son expression, Blaise se demandait même si la situation ne l'amusait pas follement.  
L'amuser ? Non, Rook ne trouvait pas ça particulièrement amusant… Excitant ? Peut-être… Snape n'avait pas cru un mot de son histoire… Mais il savait aussi que celui-ci n'avait aucun moyen de prouver que tout n'était que ramassis de mensonges et fariboles… Sûrement la raison pour laquelle il ne rigolait visiblement pas. Loin de là. Même si son attitude semblait plus que légère, il lui avait rarement vu un regard aussi menaçant et chargé de méchanceté. Rook s'attendait presque à lui voir de la fumée lui sortir des narines, comme à Norbert tantôt.  
'Je dois retourner au banquet,' fit cependant Snape, contre toute attente, après ce qui avait semblé être à Rook un long moment d'intense réflexion et de combat intérieur. 'Quant à vous, vous allez rester ici jusqu'à la fin du souper, puis vous filerez directement à votre dortoir. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à vous ce soir, c'est clair ? Cette nuit, moi et les autres professeurs nous fouillerons les environs ainsi que la Forbidden Forest. Et je vous assure que nous trouverons ce dragon. Et qu'aussitôt que nous l'aurons trouvé, vous serez renvoyé. Tous les deux. Définitivement. Bien le bonsoir, Messieurs…'  
Et il gagna la porte, sa cape noire claquant derrière lui. Mais au moment de sortir, il se retourna vivement.  
'Oh, j'oubliais…'  
Et négligemment, d'un léger mouvement de sa baguette magique, il fit apparaître sur son bureau un plat rempli de sandwiches ainsi qu'un pichet de jus de citrouille et deux gobelets.  
'Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de vous laissez  mourir d'inanition dans mon bureau avant d'avoir eu l'immense plaisir et privilège de vous signifier votre renvoi…'  
Et cette fois il sortit en claquant la porte.  
Blaise et Rook s'effondrèrent en même temps sur leur siège. Rook semblait particulièrement épuisé… tenir ainsi tête au maître de Potions lui avait pris toutes ses forces. Il n'y avait effectivement aucune preuve qu'ils soient venus à dos de dragon, personne ne les ayant effectivement vu, eux, et apparemment Snape s'en était très bien rendu compte. Même si celui-ci était persuadé de l'authenticité de l'histoire, sans preuve manifeste, il ne pouvait rien. Il pouvait toujours les punir pour ne pas être venus avec les autres à bord du Hogwarts Express, ou pour ne pas pouvoir mieux expliquer la façon dont ils s'étaient débrouillés pour rejoindre malgré tout le château, bien sûr. Mais sûrement pas les renvoyer pour cela.   
Seulement, si Snape mettait sa menace à exécution, si lui et les autres professeurs exploraient la Forbidden Forest et trouvaient Norbert… Ils leur seraient alors facile d'identifier l'animal – tous les dragons nés en captivité étaient recensé par le Ministère, et Norbert, bien qu'ayant éclos clandestinement, avait été de même répertorié dès son arrivée dans la réserve des Longhorns. Il y aurait dès lors un grand risque qu'ils puissent remonter la piste jusqu'à Rook… Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que le dragonneau se soit réfugié en un endroit inaccessible, et n'avait pas eu l'idée saugrenue d'attendre Môman Hagrid tranquillement couché sur le paillasson de sa cabane.  
Après avoir englouti autant de sandwiches qu'il le purent – ceux-ci se renouvelant au fur et à mesure – ils gagnèrent silencieusement le couloir de leur Salle Commune. Quelqu'un les y attendait, appuyé négligemment contre le pan de mur dissimulant le passage secret. Marius les rejoignit en trois bonds, ses yeux brillants d'excitation.  
'Est-ce que c'est _vrai_ ??! Oh dites-moi que c'est vrai… Vous avez vraiment fait ÇA ? Allez, dites-moi… !!'  
'Te dire quoi ?' fit Rook, un peu ennuyé, et ne sachant ce qu'il devait répondre à l'albinos.  
'Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment venu sur le dos d'un dragon ?!' s'exclama alors Marius.  
'Beeeeeeen…'  
Les deux bruns s'entreregardèrent. Blaise haussa les épaules et Rook se décida alors.  
'Tu ne le répèteras à personne ?' fit-il en baissant la voix, avant de continuer après que Marius eut juré. 'Oui, on est venu à dos de dragon. Avec Norbert, en fait, tu te rappelles de lui… ?'  
'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! C'est méga-super-ultra-génialisiiiiiiime !!!'  
'Mais pas un mot hein ??!'  
'Juré juré !! Rooooh mais c'est diiiiiiiingue !!!'  
Rook laissa le temps à Marius de récupérer de sa surprise et quand le garçon en eut fini avec ses exclamations enthousiastes, lui demanda la formule pour entrer. N'ayant encore rencontré aucun Préfet, il ignorait le nouveau mot de passe de l'année.  
'_Draco Volans_…' fit fièrement Marius. 'On vient de le changer,' ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Mais à peine le passage se fut-il ouvert qu'ils furent happés à l'intérieur pas de nombreux bras enthousiastes. L'histoire avait bien évidemment fait déjà tout le tour de l'école, et visiblement les Slytherin comptaient bien célébrer cet exploit… Eux n'avaient pas besoin de preuve pour assurer leur certitude, quelque force que mirent les deux bruns dans leurs dénégations. La petite fête dura bien au-delà de l'heure du couvre-feu, les professeurs ayant mystérieusement abandonné leur poste au bon soin des Préfets et Préfets en Chef respectifs de chaque Maison pour une promenade dans la Forbidden Forest, comme l'avait annoncé Snape. Les deux amis, épuisés par cette éprouvante journée, et lassés de devoir répéter constamment et inutilement "qu'ils n'étaient pas venus à dos de dragon" furent les premiers à gagner le silence de leur dortoir habituel. Celui-ci portait maintenant l'indication _Deuxième Année_, et Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy y étaient déjà couchés, ayant refusé de prendre part aux réjouissances. À leur entrée, Malfoy grogna et se retourna dans son lit, avant de se dresser soudainement en leur jetant un regard mauvais.  
'Alors, _Famous Sharp_ est vraiment prêt à tout pour qu'on parle de lui, hein ? Même à venir à l'école sur un dragon…'  
'Nous ne sommes pas venus avec un dragon. Tu ne devrais pas prêter ainsi attention à d'aussi stupides rumeurs, Malfoy !' rétorqua Rook, ulcéré.  
'Stupides rumeurs, hein ? Certains profs seront peut-être assez idiots pour le penser, mais moi, je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous êtes mêlés à une histoire de dragon. J'ai vu l'année dernière celui que vous avez fait éclore chez ce balourd de Hagrid. N'oublie jamais ça, Sharp !'  
Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais la referma de suite. Rook lui-même était soudain moins assuré.  
'Je me tue à le répéter : nous ne sommes pas venus avec un dragon !' fit-il finalement.  
'Raconte ça à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi !'  
Le blond renifla de dédain, avant de fermer les rideaux de son lit d'un geste sec. Un peu inquiet, les deux autres s'apprêtèrent pour se glisser au lit, tentant de trouver le sommeil malgré le joyeux bourdonnement qui montait de la Salle Commune.   
Quelques temps après, le silence se fit soudainement et ils entendirent les pas précipités des élèves dans les couloirs ainsi que des chuchotements étouffés. Marius rentra alors vivement dans la pièce, le visage plus pâle encore que d'habitude. Il leur raconta vivement que Snape venait de surgir dans la Salle, et qu'il n'avait pas l'air content du tout du tout du tout. Il n'avait rien dit, mais son regard avait été suffisant pour geler instantanément le moindre de ses Slytherin jusqu'aux septième année qui avaient soudain semblés aussi effrayés que lors de leur propre _Sorting_. Les Préfets étaient à coup sûr en train d'essuyer un fameux savon…   
Blaise et Rook se félicitèrent d'être montés si tôt. Une deuxième entrevue avec Snape aujourd'hui était vraiment la dernière chose qu'ils auraient pu supporter. Ignorant cependant si la mauvaise humeur de leur Directeur venait du fait seulement de la fête improvisée ou de l'incapacité des professeurs à retrouver le dragon, ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil agité.


End file.
